The Four
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Abandoned! Nothing is as simple as good and evil. A time of peace was ended by a dark presence. Four legendary warriors arose amongst the chaos to vanquish the darkest evil ever to grace the world. The powers are needed again to restore balance once more.
1. Revealed: Forgotten Secrets

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters, locations, or terminology, but I (as well as** ImaKeeper**) "own" the "Four." There are also a few ideas that are mine, but most of this is built off of Rowling's work which I REPEAT: I DO NOT OWN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM except in the books that fill my bookshelf lol! (Haha thought that was a funny ending to that)

I hope you enjoy my first revised chapter of **ImaKeeper**'s "The Four." If anyone has a better title idea PM me or write it in a review!

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

(Chapter 1 Edited February 2, 2007)

In a damp and dusty building is a room of great importance. We see nothing more than the room. There are no windows or doors. The location of this building is unknown but it is not relevant to why the purpose of the room. Do not underestimate what you do not understand. New is not always better. Darkness has once more covered the world in a veil of sin, despair, and injustice. It is time for something to be done to rectify this wrong,

The darkness of the room was covering something that had not been seen in over a millennia. Here beneath a humble abode of materials of Earth Air, Fire, and Water lay something that may forever change the very balance of the world. For the world is maintained by these four elements and the minor elements created by them. They hold each other in balance or…at least they should…

For here in this room lay the "essence" of the Four greatest individuals in the history of magic (NO I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE FOUNDERS FOUR OF HOGWARTS: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin), long forgotten in name, but not in power. Before the Founders Four, Merlin, and Morgana Le Fey, there was an unfathomable amount of magic in the world. Magic was not a secret for it existed in many forms. Magic did not exist solely in the way our mind associates with the word. For when one thinks of magic they either think of wands or spell books. There was once a time where elementals existed. Alchemy outranked many of today's professions, and when 'muggles' simply "did not exist."

The world was a much better place. There were no wizards and muggles. Just human beings. Nothing more. Nothing less. The very balance of good and evil was carefully watched and held in check. One cannot exist while the other does not. It is a carefully controlled chaotic conundrum. Both must live for both to survive. It was a time where war did exist, but only control for power, not over racism or religious superiority. The wars were fought in battle with both swords and wands, armor and robes, horses and their winged equine counterparts. As crude and base we perceive the world to have been a millennia ago, it was far different from the materials that remain from that era. For the age of Philosophy and Magic came to a crumbling end with the rise of the FIFTH…

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Now that the tale of our heroes begins. The time of the greatest four was after the supposed the sinking of Atlantis. In truth it was a tragic accident. The time in which these four individuals had risen to further themselves in body, mind, and heart, was not as simple or as harmonious as records from this time.

The selfless actions of these four heroes was able to stop the first major uprising of a dark figure/ leader with thousands of followers. The task was arduous, and many a time they did feel like giving up, but they knew that couldn't. There was no easy way out. There were damned if they tried. They were damned if they changed their ways. They were damned if they just sat there.

After intense planning they had done it. They had discovered something that would help them. It would be a long shot, but they were willing to take the shot for everything had begun to change… and not for the better…

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The times were getting darker…

The times were getting cooler…

The times were getting harder…

The times were getting harsher…

The people were losing control…

The people were losing trust in each other…

The people were losing faith in themselves…

The people were losing hope for a brighter day…

---Nervous…

Brave…

Reckless…

Senseless…

Irrational…

Chaotic…

Trite…

Emotionless…

Cruel…

Insensitive…

Two faced…

Selfish…

Corrupt---

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

They had succeeded after many years of hard work and without many causalities. The final battle was not fought without a final blow to the Four. The outcome of the encounter with the Dark Force had changed their lives forever. With the time beginning to look brighter, our heroes went away into seclusion…

They were never heard from again or even seen… All traces of their existence had vanished from all of the hearts of the people they had touched. All traces of their existence was wiped from the minds of their remaining enemies and those they had slain. All traces of their existence had been removed from all of the books and scrolls. All traces of their existence had been deleted from the annals of time…except for two…

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

In this dark and secluded room, which you the reader have found, lay a stone floor inlayed with a circle of runes. Four in particular stand out in contrast from the grimy stone floor. Looking closer you see something written in the circle of the center in a cleaner and brighter stone floor.

Etched in the circle of the floor is the following message in some forgotten language. You blink and with a flash of light the characters on the center of the floor rearrange themselves and form words with the 26 letters of the English language:

"_Once ever few centuries four children will be born with the powers of nature. The four will inhabit the legacies of the Four. Only one pure of heart may be one of the Chosen Four."_

With another flash the message changes once more:

"_The Four are older than the Founders and more mysterious. The power of the Founders is not even a fraction of that of the Four. The blood of one and only one of the Founders Four ties back to the Four and with good reason. Though all knowledge of the Four disappeared with their departure, their bloodlines did not._

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Upon further inspection you notice that the four cardinal runes have words around them.

The northern rune is for Earth. This rune influences the future of humanity. The very state of the environment could lead to our downfall for Earth brings stability, prosperity, and fertility.

The eastern rune represents Air. Air is the scholarly element. As ever changing as a summer breeze, the thoughts of man change. The morals and integrity of society relies on intellect which is brought forth by the spontaneity and intelligence of Air.

The southern rune of Fire is as red as the blood that stains battlefields. The fiery passion of the soldier is exhibited in courage and strength. Our hearts, hands, and minds dictate what we do. History repeats itself and opinions on outcomes change, but the courage and strength of Fire will all always burn bright.

The western rune of Water controls water in all forms. Water is the source of life. The wisest people do not fight the current, but travel with it. The element of Water emphasizes the level headed individual. Intelligence is important in society, but wisdom and clarity play bigger roles. Knowledge is nothing unless it is cooperating with the open minded sages of Water.

The cardinal runes are there for more than decoration. Even today the blood of the Dark One runs through the veins of muggles and wizards alike. These four runes describe the power and expectations for each element. The Four's names may be forgotten, but their teaching have not. The practice of elemental magic is all, but dead. By tapping into their hidden potential, the next Four shall unlock skills and knowledge unsurpassed by their contemporaries.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

**The Galloping Element of Earth**

Power over: **Earth (**and** Wood)**

Symbolized by: **the (_White_) Tiger**

Cardinal direction: **North**

Personality traits: **Honest **and **reliable**

Known for: **Fertility **and **prosperity _(Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures)_**

Rules over: **Taurus (_the bull_), Virgo (_the virgin_), **and **Capricorn (_the sea goat)_**

**Earth **associated with sensation, stability and practicality. In combination with the other elements, earth feels that air will dry it, fire will parch it, but water will refresh and nourish it.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

**The Howling Element of Air**

Power over: **Wind** (and **Lightning)**

Symbolized by: **the (_Blue_) Dragon**

Cardinal direction: **East**

Personality traits: **Intelligent **and **spontaneous**

Known for: **Studying the sciences (_Potions, Astronomy_)**

Rules over: **Gemini (_the twins_), Libra (_the scales_**) and **Aquarius (_the water bearer_)**

**Air** is associated with thought, perspective and communication. In combination with the other elements, air feels that water will obscure it, earth will suffocate it, but fire will inspire and uplift it.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

**The Burning Element of Fire**

Power over: **Fire** (and **Light)**

Symbolized by: **the (_Red_) Phoenix**

Cardinal direction: **South**

Personality traits: **Courageous** and **strong**

Known for: **Transformation (_Transfiguration, Charms_)**

Rules over: **Ares (_the ram_), Leo (_the lion_), **and** Sagittarius (_the archer_)**

**Fire** is associated with action, passion, and energy. In combination with the other elements, fire feels that earth will smother it, water will drown it, but air will fan and enliven it.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

**The Flowing Element of Water**

Power over: **Water (**and** Ice)**

Symbolized by: **the (_Black_) Turtle**

Cardinal direction: **West**

Personality traits: **Wise** and **level headed**

Known for: **Intuition (_Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts_)**

Rules over**: Cancer (_the crab_), Scorpio (_the scorpion_), **and **Pisces (_the fish_)**

**Water** is associated with growth processes, identification and emotion. In combination with the other elements, water feels that fire will make it boil, air will evaporate it, but earth will shape and channel it.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The time has come for the powers of these fallen heroes to once again thwart evil. Despite these profiles of their elements, it is not the element that defines the elemental, but the other way around. These are only generalization, but their validity may come into play as the tale of our heroes is underway. With these powers come with this silent warning:

_One will stand above the rest. One shall betray the others. One shall die in defense of another. The last one will fall in love and bring peace._

-Unfortunately the new chosen ones are unaware of this.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Hi y'all. My name is Griffin and I have taken over the story for Keeper. I have received some of his notes on his plans for the story and will adapt them as I see fit. He is abandoning the fic due to low amount of reviews which I hope to rectify! I am going to make some changes to the basic story and when we come to those points it will be you the readers (who review) that will help me make the decision by voting in review!

The biggest change so far is the title. The current title is a working title, but the line breaks will remain as xxx The Four xxx until I can get the line breaks to work on my computer. I really do hope that people will take the time to read and review this.

The story shares the ideas of heirs, elementals, and redemption/ vilification of some unlikely characters and will most likely have SLASH. I am not so sure about the later. There was slash in the original version, but I do not feel it was executed well. So for know there will be budding friendships instead of relationship right off the bat for I have realized how unlikely some of the stuff in the upcoming chapters may seem.

If anyone has title ideas or wants to provide me with some feedback feel free  Thanks for reading this!

-Griffin


	2. The Elemental Cycle: A Delicate Balance

(Chapter 2 Edited February 2, 2007)

The tides are about to turn. But to which side only with time we will know. Power comes in many forms: big and small, strength and intellect, male and female, weak and strong. The age of false peace shall soon erupt once more into chaos. The powers that be will try to deny, but the Four shall stand up and fight with the leader of hope. This angel of destiny shall rid the world of the darkest evils, many of which have been right under the noses of the Four.

The Agents of Creation, Force, Judgment, and Wisdom are in store for quite the surprise. For despite their powers and knowledge, there is much more to the problem than they are aware of. Astrology is more than divination and astronomy. It may even hold the secret to a victory over the darkest evil…

Many years have passed since the first Four stepped within the grounds of Hogwarts. They stepped foot in these fair meadows and woods of these grounds many years ago, for it was near their end. One of the final battles against the accursed one took place on the current center of academia in wizarding Britain.

Time has not been an ally to the side of light. Time and time again one family has continued to thwart the efforts of the light to restore balance. At one time good and evil could co-exist. Neither can exist without the other, but the heroes and villains of the wizarding twentieth century could not see that. They fight for their cause without realizing how this very careful balance is what prevents the order of the universe from slipping into chaos.

The time has come for the Four to start anew within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. The Deathly Hallows will be a sign of mourning and relief to these warriors of light. Nothing can be done without a loss. The principle of equal exchange shall come to play once more as lost knowledge is once more brought to the forefront.

One and only man knows of what it to come within the next few years for his family is the only one to retain knowledge of the events besides the lines of the traitors. The former was chosen in case something went a miss in the future subconsciously by the Four, for they rewarded hard work and loyalty, courage and strength, wisdom and intuition, and cunning and ambition.

No we are not talking about the Founders Four of Hogwarts for they came long after the greatest wizards the world has ever known. Only one of the Founders knew of the tale and they kept it close to heart, for it is a crime to be paid with one's life to share knowledge of the Four to an outsider. Only those pure of heart, full of soul, and strong in body will be able to. That is not to say those are the only ones able. For those criteria are vague. The Four were kind-hearted souls, but they were unafraid to use force if necessary.

They were on constant guard of possible enemies amongst their followers and never failed. Unlike some supposed Light Wizards, they took a very active and ruthless approach in personal matters when it came to the well being of the world. They did not have concern for the public's opinion of them, they only wanted to rid the world of unnecessary evil. They understood evil will and shall always exist in the world, but do not and should not exist for the pleasure of mortals.

The Four had traveled to the four corners of the world. They had learned everything for them to individually learn, but not to say they were finished learning. They learned many lessons from each other until their dying days.

From Chaos comes Order. From Respect comes Love. From Hate comes Revenge. From Loyalty comes Courage. From Sincerity comes Hope. From Knowledge comes Passion. From Reliability comes Friendship.

From Darkness comes Light. And From Light comes Darkness.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The final member of the Four has arrived at Hogwarts. It has taken many years for this to occur but the halls of Hogwarts shall once more be graced by the presence of four friends united in spirit and in mind.

The youngest has awakened and has completed the cycle. For without one, the other three do not exist. It overpowers one, spawns the other, and coexists with the final one. The careful balance between the Four is crucial to the very existence of our planet. And the sacrifice of one, while important to vanquishing unnecessary evil, shall once more spawn further chaos.

Her powers shall awaken soon enough. The Four first entrusted their powers to the Founders, and now centuries later four teens have been entrusted with these great powers to bring an end to Voldemort's reign. The Four did not choose the Founders or pass on their knowledge or gifts, but the withdrawal of the Four from memory, history, and our world let them emerge.

Their affiliation with the Founders Four is nothing more than a coincidence. Their similarities were striking but as the one Family that retained their knowledge observed, similarities occur for a reason, but their magic was very different.

And with the changes brought forth by the Founders Four came a new era of peace and prosperity. Evil still lurked around many corners, but none was unnecessary. Sacrifices were made. People were not sacrificed for protections or as offering to the gods. It was just that not everyone could be saved. The Founders did not like that, but knew it had to happen. No matter how hard they tried innocent lives would always be lost.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

With the Four finally assembled all of the piece begin to fall into place:

**The first was a Slytherin. Authority of Air.**

The status of Air is underestimated. Air is the weather element that works in cooperation with the others to produce lightning, rain, sleet, snow, and many other natural occurrences. The power over air is not underestimated. Air may appear to be intimidating, but upon closer inspection it can be as gentle as a summer breeze or as deadly as a hurricane.

**Then a Gryffindor. Manipulator of Fire.**

Fire is often depicted as being overzealous. This type of character is overly dedicated to their craft. Their dedication is unwavering. Fire is powerful in that in helps mankind in agriculture and in culinary purposes, but can also be devastating to nature in forest fires. Fire is misunderstood and too often a victim.

**A Hufflepuff. Worker of Water.**

The element of water is tied both to the moon and to emotions. Water sign born individuals especially Cancers are well known for their motherly tendencies. The loyalty and devotion of water can be seen a sign of being weak, but water does not care and only wants to grow stronger. A simple wave can be easily replaced by a dangerous tsunami. Water is the source of life and can just as easily take it away.

**A female Gryffindor. Expert of Earth.**

Earth can be just as motherly as Water, destructive as Fire, or unpredictable as Air, but brings something new to the table. Earth spawns both Wood and Metal. What Earth may lack in appearance it more than makes up for in inner strength. Earth is just as important to life as the other elements, but chemical elements from the Earth such as Carbon and Nitrogen are even more fundamental in some senses.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The Four are older than time themselves, but their secrets are locked within the Tomb of the Founders. The Four Relics will lead them to it, but the identities of the keys are within this riddle:

Air misunderstands Fire

Fire charms Earth.

Earth befriends Water.

Water opposes Air

xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx

Griffin here again. Once again I have made cosmetic changes to the chapter. There are probably a few typos here and there. I am really trying to add a bit of my ideas into the plot while maintain the integrity and ideas brought forth in the original version by Imakeeper.

Please review even if it pointing out grammatical mistakes.

Thanks,

Griffin!


	3. Drama: Plot Thickening

(Chapter 3 Edited February 3, 2007)

Before the founders there was a single spiritual plain. There were no Diagon Alleys in the world for magic existed in the veins of every person and animal. Though it was more active in some individuals than others. Magical plants covered the land and inhabited the seas. Creatures that are now extinct in the Muggle World today evolved into contemporary forms that magical individuals are familiar with.

Dinosaurs became dragons and surprisingly enough "small" avian species such as the chicken. Yes that may seem like a large stretch but both magical and muggle technology has tied the two through evolutionary purposes. Pteradons also became birds. While this may seem quite strange to those that were raised muggle in particular considering dinosaurs became the avians of the contemporary muggle world, pteradons, a league of their own, became the magical elemental avians of the magical world with the Phoenix, the Thunderbird, the Frost Owl, and Augrey leading the flocks and heading the avian hierarchy.

Unicorns still exist today in the magical world. The few tales and depictions that survived the Middle Ages are a testament of their own. After the fiasco of the Middle Ages, the Founders Four and the Magical communities decided to permanently separate the magical and non-magical worlds. But alas the tales of Merlin, dragons, Pegasus's, unicorns, and fairies have carried on into the present.

Dinosaurs were important to the world for they were the first of the creatures on the planet to contain control of magic. They could not cast magic or contain ingredients capable of being used in potions, but their bloodlines have spawned the majority of the magical creatures that have existed and exist today.

Many of the dinosaur fossils found in the museums of the muggle world are actually predecessors of dragons. Dinosaurs were primitive forms of dragons. We do not know much about how they interacted or what abilities they have, but we can tie them historically to the creatures of today.

Marine reptiles have evolved over time into sea serpents, Leviathans in particular. The Loch Ness monster is actually a school of aquatic Dragons that live in Northern Scotland. Though they fall under of sea serpent, these aquatic dragons have many ties to our story…

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

North, East, South, and West.

Those four words serve more purpose than serving as directions. These four symbolize the paths the Four took in order to achieve greatness.

North had earth; East had air, South fire, and West water.

The first ventured to frozen tundra for love but instead found the power she possessed in some unlikely circumstances. She gained some new allies that would prove their worth in the Great War.

The second ventured to people of the dragon. The winds of Asia brought both good fortune and heartache to the second of the four. For great power a sacrifice was made.

The third traveled south to the warmer climate of Rome. A civic duty had become something more when the fiery passion within him changed and belonged to something else.

The final individual was lost at sea and traveled to great lengths to find the power of Water. Many losses and heavy burdens were lifted when the tides came in to take its champion

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The four cardinal directions have very specific magical properties. Eastern cultures such as the ancient Chinese believed in five elements: (in no particular order) Earth, Fire, Metal, Water, and Wood. Other civilizations believed in different combinations. Wiccan magic relies on the four classical elements of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water in conjunction with Aether to form a star or pentagram.

Magic today relies on the cross. The cross is the Greek and Roman interpretation of the elements. The four elements in this model are Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Earth is the northern point, Air in the East, Fire in the South, and Water in the West. These four elements work together to form the four minor elements of Lightning, Metal, Wood, and Ice. The Four Major Elements together form the central element, which is given no name, but is very deadly.

But something funny happened with the Four Founders. It is not hilarious funny by quirky. Though the Founders Four had "no" affiliation with the Four, many coincidences did occur. But magical alignment was something the Founders lacked for their birthplaces did not coincide with the Elements they mastered with the exception of Godric Gryffindor. Though it made little difference for they were the strongest witches and wizards of their time.

Only Gryffindor maintained the proper element. And for that his elemental powers outmatch the others (but not by much) due to his elements ties with his emotions. Fire is powered by rage and jealousy, but also by passion and dedication.

xxxx**Fen? Glen? Moor? Valley**xxxx

Salazar Slytherin came to Hogwarts from fen. The Eastern portion of England. Typically aligned with Air, but still he carried control of water.

Rowena Ravenclaw of Glen had a family affiliation with Air and mastered Air despite her family living in the "Earthen" part of Great Britain, Scotland.

Helga Hufflepuff departed from the Valley. And Godric Gryffindor from the Moor. The Valley and the Moor are much more discrete in their locations. It is likely that both came from the Southwestern part of the isle though some have speculated the Hufflepuff is from the West and Gryffindor the South.

Though it might not seem like much…the origins of the Founders will be important to both the original Four and the contemporary Four.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Godric Gryffindor's name alone can speak volumes about his character. And many of the origins of his name are indeed truthful. Slytherin has been painted as an evil man, Ravenclaw a bookworm or scholar, and Hufflepuff as weak. Godric Gryffindor is always painted as bring brave and just, but there is much more than that. Keep in mind that there was more to Helga Hufflepuff than meets the eye especially when it comes to Gryffindor. Why did Slytherin leave? And why did the friendship between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fail?

Gryffindor's heir will be the only one in the proper house. He will be the one that connects the other three to each other. He will be the glue that keeps them together, and will lead to Voldemort's downfall.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The Four common rooms are a clue to that.

**Ravenclaw**: A tower: Air

The affinity with air makes a tower the perfect candidate for the Ravenclaw dorms. As Air Overcomes Earth, the highest vantage point from the ground would be a logical choice for wise Ravenclaw's students. (One could also interpret this as distaste for a certain Earth Elemental).

**Gryffindor:** The highest tower: Fire

Like Air, Gryffindor's dorms are also located in a tower. Heat rises so a tower for fire is logical. Ravenclaw's inhabit a tower, but Gryffindor's Common Room is on the Seventh Floor of Hogwarts… Fire is intensified by Air and weakened by water thus making a tower a good choice. Earth can help (wood) or hinder (soil) a fire making the tower also an odd choice to some degrees.

**Hufflepuff**: Cellars: Earth

The cellars are the lowest portions of the main building. The cellars are where the kitchens are, the true heart of Hogwarts. In many parts of the castle the cellars are the lowest one can go mirroring the element of Earth compared especially to Air and Fire. This could be seen as Ravenclaw dismissing Hufflepuff as beneath her.

**Slytherin**: Dungeons, under the lake: Water

The dungeons are deeper than the cellars in some regions of the castle, but the Slytherin dorms in particular are much deeper. Even the Chamber of Secrets has ties to water: a bathroom. The location of being under the others could be viewed as the others seeing him as being beneath them for being prejudiced.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

No matter what the reasons are for the locations of the Common Rooms and Dorms, the originality and ingenuity of the Four in selecting the four areas highlight the traits of each of the houses.

**Towers** into the **sky** show that the Ravenclaws think they are better than other people because they are smarter than everyone else. This generalization may not hold true for every individual within the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, but it does for the majority. The attitude of Ravenclaws tends to make them appear as if they are above the rest of the students due to their intellectual status.

The **Gryffindor Tower**also reaches into the sky and is quite tall. This could be due to the fact that they have the persona of thinking themselves to be the righteous ones and above the rules. Godric Gryffindor could come off as being very pompous and arrogant so positioning himself above the others (technically above Ravenclaw due to the level on which the students enter their Common Room).

The location of the **Cellars** on the **ground** floor mirrors the humble qualities of its founder and its current Head of House. Hufflepuffs tend to me humble, loyal, and dedicated so a close proximity to the grounds and Hospital Wing reflect well on its founder and her students.

The **Slytherin Dorms under the lake** make sense because it is a dark and shady area (just like its founder). Slytherins are not as social as the others so the individual-oriented arrangement and location of the dorms makes perfect sense. The Slytherins of today (sadly it is most of them) are affiliated with Voldemort so the location away from the other houses is perfect from their plans to over throw the world.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

The arrival of the final heir of the Four marks a new chapter in the War Against Voldemort (and subsequent Dark Lords. Grey Lords be forewarned!).

The youngest may come off as naïve, and her powers may have been the last to have awaken, but that does not mean she has the least control over them. While Air and Fire magic are (mostly) tuned to violent emotions, and Water is tuned to nurturing emotions, Earth magic is based on intention.

**Earth** magic primarily focuses on helping other individuals so the idea of it being intention based is a logical choice. Earth magic is different from the others because it tends to be physical. It is the "most difficult" to master because of this.

**Water **magic is about compassion. Like Earth magic, Water magic is used to help people (through healing) but can also used as a weapon.

**Fire** magic is used in battle. It does have a few practical purposes, but it is used primarily as a weapon. Fire magic focuses on passion (loyalty and dedication too when it comes to battles) and rage. Fire can be the most destructive (after Earth).

**Air** magic is by some the weakest of the four for it most take something from one of the other three to unlock its hidden potential (fire and earth for lightning, water for ice, sleet, hail, and snow).

The youngest heir has arrived and a new chapter has begun as previously stated. The heir of Earth's appearance is the most monumental because Earth relies heavily on the other three to continue to exist.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Friendships will be tested and barriers will be broken. The Four shared many of the principles of the Founders except for the strong thirst for knowledge. While intellect was important to the Four, whit was not. While Slytherin is the outcast of the Founders, in comparison to the Four it was Ravenclaw that was the outcast… **(THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT)**

There is a very important reason why the heirs of the Four arrived the way they did. Air is the hardest to master followed by Fire, Water, and Earth. The inclusion of two Gryffindors and the lack of a Ravenclaw is not so much a principle of personality as much as it is of bloodlines.

The blood of the Four only ran potently through a single Founder of Hogwarts. That is not to say that it did not run through the others, but it was not in large enough quantities. (**THIS IS ALSO VERY IMPORTANT!!!).**

**Blood purity **was not important to the Four as it did not exist yet (except in interspecies mating for muggles did not exist yet). It was also not important to **Salazar Slytherin** except for the fact that he thought that muggleborns should be educated separately for an additional year or for the first year for they tended to hold back the potential of the half- and purebloods.

Salazar Slytherin was not a bad man. Godric Gryffindor was not a brainless warrior. Rowena Ravenclaw was not a fair scholar. Helga Hufflepuff was not a weak and lowly woman.

The tales of the Founders are shrouded in mystery for little has survived from their time. A cup of Hufflepuff, a locket of Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat of Gryffindor **are the only relics of the Founders that are known to have survived** the test of time.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Author's Note

Hey it's Griffin again. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I know there are a lot of kinks that still need to be worked out but I am trying to post as many of the chapters as I can. I am doing light editing on most of the chapters that ImaKeeper recently updated. Chapters 12 and on will received revisions soon enough, but may take longer as they were not edited yet and I haven't received all of the notes and outlines form the original author.

I hope you all enjoy this fic. If you have any questions feel free to ask them.

Please be a responsible reader and review!

-Griffin


	4. Thunder Strike: Air's Stormy Life

(Chapter 4 Edited February 3, 2007)

I have always known I was different. If it wasn't how I looked, it was how I acted, or how I dressed, how I spoke or how I ate. It was always the same thing: I was never good enough for anyone: friends, family, myself.

I was always the outsider. Even before the accident no one would talk to me. The other children always though that I thought I was too good for them. I didn't think that way, but my father and my grandparents did. The one person that loved me unconditionally in the world was my mother. And she too left me. I haven't had the easiest or greatest life in the world, but I do know that there are people living much worse lives than my own. I know I sound very selfish and conceited when I complain about my childhood, but sometimes I think if I had a better one I would have become a better person in the world and thus I would not have to settle for mediocrity and the family standards.

No one seemed to understand me. Not my family. Not my supposed friends. Not even the healers at St. Mungo's. My grandparents went as far as seeking muggle professional help to no avail—that was quite the stretch for them for they are pureblooded supremacists. See in the Wizarding world you have the Old Family Purebloods (with more than 10 generations of magical individuals), the New Purebloods (that have just 10 generations), the Purebloods that believe in the blood supremacy stuff, Half-Bloods with mixed parentage, and Muggleborns who are born in the non-magical community.

I personally think that the whole blood thing is ridiculous, but I won't dare speak against the views of my family. I have learned over the years that it is for my personal well being if I am only seen but **NOT** heard. It is much safer that way. I have not seen my uncle since the last time he spoke against the pureblood ways to my grandfather…and that was what like seemed to be years ago. I really do want to make a difference in the world, but I know I will be sorted into Slytherin like almost every other member of my family. Its not that I see Slytherin as evil, but I just think it will limit my full potential. My ambition is my downfall. I know I sounded ambitious as saying Slytherin will limit my potential which seems false because Slytherin is known for the networking that helps to put them ahead of the other houses when it comes to post-Hogwarts life. I think I may just blend into the background of the other students. I don't really need to get the best grades because of the supposed connections of my grandparents and the ones I will make in school. I guess I am cunning by using what resources I have to further myself.

Ambition is seen as a bad thing, but it is really in the eye of the beholder. Society's opinion can change on a whim. It doesn't matter what one's intentions are. It is the actions that matter. Even then not so much because what is wrong one minute is popular the next. Politically correctness doesn't matter because money solves all of the problems. A lot of the corruption in the Ministry of Magic is due to this. I wish I could do something, but I know that I can't. My status of being a Pureblood from a "dark'" family would have my notions immediately dismissed as personal gain. I want to change all of that but I do not think now is the time. As horrible as it sounds, something terrible must happen that will be caused or worsened by the views of the majority of the Pureblood families. I do not think it is important but I do want to change everything. A wave of brilliant and talented muggleborns and half-bloods need to graduate or enter the halls of Hogwarts soon to show the world how wrong they were/are.

The Wizarding World in Britain in particular is very old fashioned in its ways. While other nations of similar age such as France and Spain have adapted with time, the British Ministry has held fast to its ways. Older Wizarding nations such as Egypt, China, Japan, and Italy have at least made efforts. It has taken time for them, but many things in those nations are much better. Yes blood purity is important to them, but not in the same way as in Britain. They have realized through time that constant inbreeding is dangerous and that the introduction of new blood in necessary for the survival of the wizarding race. They understand that blood purity in royal lines is important, but have made multiple attempts to marry internationally to not only strengthen alliances, but also to diversify their gene pools.

I know no one would expect me to know any of this. I am really quite and shy, but you wouldn't think that when you meet me. I look very imposing, even as a first year. Over time I have gained the nickname of "Troll face." It is all because of that stupid accident. I don't even… Never mind its not even worth it No one will ever see me as being smart, so mind as well let them underestimate me because one day they won't know what is coming until it is too late! So I guess being a Slytherin wouldn't be too bad after all!

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

When I was little I grew up in Scotland. I wasn't living in the Wizarding quarters though. Ironically enough in Scotland, it is seen as a sign of wealth and status of a family to live in a large estate amongst the muggles. This is this most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. They hate muggles and can't stand them, but they won't to live in the same areas as them to show off their status because they can. I really don't get it. Why would they want to do it? They only wizarding family I can think of that does it in England are the Black Family, but they live in London. Their urban mansion is tucked away in the city and they sold their land to make a fortune. It still makes no sense to me why they live in London amongst the muggles if they hate them so, but I guess my family would to if they could sell our country estates for as much as the Black's were able to.

I loved Scotland. The air always tasted so fresh and clean. All you could see for miles and miles were fields of green. The views were breath taking. **(I know that sounds really sappy but these are my private thoughts and no one will see them so I can be honest with myself right?). **I liked the peace and quiet of the area. Oddly enough there was another wizarding family that lived near by. They were not the type my grandparents would normally associate with, but they were Slytherins for a reason. You take what you can get, and it's better to associate with wizards than muggles. You never know when a friendship can come in handy. Life debts are nasty little buggers that can save your life. I guess that sometimes even the "darkest" people can set aside their differences with families of the Light. It was odd, they were very civil with each other, almost like real friends… but they weren't right?

It was the best time of my life. I had an awesome time, a "loving" family, and him. I was a year older, but we were the best of friends. Sort of like day and night, but that's beside the point. We were best friends, blood brothers. We stuck by each other through thick and thin. Our parents thought it was "cute." Our personalities were quite different; in a sense we completed each other. It was kind of off. We had this like twin telepathy thing going on for a while. It was fun to have someone around my age to be with for my closest cousins were at least seven years younger than me! We spent the days outdoors on my families pitch or causing mischief in his families library/ drawing room.

Then Death Eaters came. I guess I was very sheltered growing up. I never knew what was occurring throughout most of the British Isles. And then one day while I was out with my mother…they took my dad. I had never been so scared. My dad threw me into a closet. They didn't look for me; they just took my dad and Apparated away. When my mother came back she was hysterical. And then it was decided we had to leave. My grandparents had taken care of many of the things necessary for the move. We left so sudden I was unable to think straight. I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I never got to appreciate my last moments in Scotland.

We fled to Ireland, and I never saw him again. That's when I began to take my emotions on myself. My mother was very distraught as were my parents after the abduction of my father. My family remained neutral on the blood purity issue for political reasons. They wanted to be on the winning side as a true Slytherin family would do so. Staying away from the petty arguments is always more beneficial in the long run than having the risk of being overthrown in the near future. And that's how I ended up looking the way I do. I was ignored and shunned. They blamed it all on me. IT was not like I could stand up to grown wizards and do something, but never the less it was my fault he was gone. On my eleventh birthday I got my Hogwarts letter.

After the Death Eater attacks died down, my mom finally decided it was safe for me to attend Hogwarts. Days before I was set to leave for Hogwarts my mother had overdosed on dreamless sleep potions. In combination with muggle sleeping pills she had overdosed and currently is in the Long Term Intensive Ward with the Longbottoms, yes Alice and Frank Longbottom, two of the greatest wizards of their times along with James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. The five of them help great power within the Ministry despite their "low ranking jobs"…

Once again I was "the root" of all of the problems for the Flint Family. My grandparents made it their goal to make sure I would be groomed into a fine Slytherin that would make my parents proud, despite them thinking I was a shame to the Flint Family and the cause of my father's disappearance and my mothers overdose. And then it began.

My power of Air

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Okay people please review! I have modified Keeper's chapter slightly more to make Marcus seem more human in my opinion. I did give him more of a Slytherin personality, but I also added a little bit of Ravenclaw wisdom, Hufflepuff idealism, and Gryffindor rashness.

This I think is one of the more powerful of the four character intros that are to come. While each comes from "a decent home" they all have their secrets and aspirations that do not necessarily match with their families' ideals and values. I am trying to make the story seem to transition a lot smoother especially because some of the ideas Keeper put in later on in the story kind of make no contextual sense because there is no foundation to build them off of. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY DO MEAN IT BECAUSE IT HELPS ME TO WRITE FASTER

-Griffin!


	5. Intense Light: Fire's Burning Passion

(Chapter 5 edited February 3, 2007)

It seems like forever since I have seen him. Growing up in a rural area was tough because there were few kids around my age. I guess it's obvious where I grew up from my accent. I have always been misunderstood-literally and figuratively due to that. On the upside there were very few muggles in the area so I was able to play quidditch all the time. Quidditch, the best game ever invented! I really don't understand why it isn't a bigger deal in life. To muggles, football (soccer to Americans), baseball, American football, and to some degree golf, seem to have bigger influences in daily life then in comparison with quidditch.

Don't get me wrong. It is my favorite sport, but sometimes I think that there is something else out there for me, but it is all that is expected of me. You see my father was an avid quidditch fan, but a horrible flier, and my mother is terrified of heights, but she personally does not expect anything of me. She thinks that I am a stupid mindless jock. Yes I go on and on about quidditch but it isn't the only thing in my life. I enjoy the finer things in life, but my enthusiasm for my favorite pastime is often misunderstood as an unhealthy obsession; you see my mother doesn't approve of my father's interest in quidditch either. She is a bookworm and a prude. I know you shouldn't say bad things about your parents, but everyone says it: my father, my grandparents, her friends, etc.

It is hard living in my household. I sometimes wish I could swap lives with someone. Just because I couldn't play a stupid violin or memorize a lot of stupid poetry at age 2, my mother thought I was a complete idiot and blamed it on my father. She was disappointed that I was not a "genius" such as herself. Don't get me wrong, she is a smart woman, but walks all over others to get what she wants. She isn't particularly bright woman, she just knows how to come across as being extremely intelligent and knows how to subtly make others come across as complete bumbling fools. Even Slytherins are not as cruel as her.

MY father was ecstatic when he caught me on his broom one day. I was just a wee little lad, and I was flying on his broom. It was my first bit of accidental magic. I got a good beating from my mother for taking up such foolishness as that, but my grandparents (especially her parents) and my father were proud. They knew I would be a natural and that's all the expected me. Though they did not agree with my mother's verdict on my intelligence, they didn't have many expectations in regards with academics. They were all proud that I had found my calling. While they knew from the beginning I would not be anything more than normal in my academics (most pureblooded children have their skills accessed between ages 3 and 9 to determine what areas they would excel in. I however had decent average (about Acceptable/ Exceeds Expectations) ratings for most subjects. I had no affinity for musical instruments or a love for literature or poetry. But my scores for flying/ quidditch were off the records.

I think my family was more worried about me having all of my eggs in one basket as the muggle saying goes. I know there is a chance it may not work out, but I will try my best to do so. No matter what I do I just can't get top marks in any class, well besides muggle studies. My maternal grandparents have always been more supportive because of what happened with their daughter, but I just don't think I will ever be good enough for any of them. I think they need to realize that I will have to make my own mistakes and live my own life while making my own decisions and living off of my skills.

I will admit I had reading and writing for a lesson, but I do enjoy a good book from time to time. I am not obsessed with quidditch and have it on the brain all of the time. I wish everything would just go back to much simpler times.

I think I was like three when I met him. He was the nicest kid ever. He saved me from this weird dog thing. I swear it had three heads. He shot a very strong gale of wind out of his hands. OR well I think that's what he did. He was too young for a wand, but then again I got one later one before I was off to Hogwarts. It was an unspoken rule that magical families (especially the old ones) gave old wands belonging to deceased family members to the children to practice magic to be at the top of their classes…that rarely worked for many of the muggleborns outranked the oldest of the pureblooded families. It is not so much about skill as it is ability. Knowing something is not the same as doing it.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

I feel sorry for the muggleborns at times because they are thrown into a new world and there are at time such low expectations for them and at other times impossibly high ones. People do not give them enough credit. My family believes that it is not the blood of the wizard, but the ability and skill.

I was never very good at magic. Well I could do some transfiguration just fine and was good at herbology to some degree, but I was a disappointment to both of them when it came to charms and history or magic. Both of them were well versed in both of the areas. It was the one thing my father wasn't too keen off me. He knew I tried my best and always gave more than 100, but didn't understand how two of the leading historians and charms practitioners in Britain could produce a son without much skill in either one. HE understood that history is more of a personal taste. But the natural ability in charms runs through my family's blood. IT is what we have been known for, and the reason the majority of my family have been placed in Ravenclaw for generations.

I have never been that much of a student, but I always tried. I just never found it very interesting. I tried but it never… I could never pay attention long enough to really understand it. My father's interest in quidditch came off as more of a phase than "my obsession." While he enjoys watching the sport, his career is really all that matters now. My mother is a historian, a bloody boring job if I ever heard of one… My father's role as a charms practitioner and his father before him etc has been a bit of a burden for me for I don't show much promise in that area, no matter how much help I receive from my family, my peers, and Professor Flitwick.

I just don't think I am cut out to be in this family. I wish I was, but I guess quidditch is all that I have.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

We were good friends after that incident with that strange dog thing. I was so scared then and then out of nowhere he saved me. HE looked familiar, but I couldn't think of where I had seen him before. My parents were very overprotective of me, despite their opinions on my future. We were inseparable. Our parents became good friends quickly, but then it happened. I think I was six. I heard screams coming from his house. I ran over there and there was smoke everywhere. And… there was no one inside.

I never saw him again until Hogwarts. I never really expected him to be there. That was really stupid of me because it is basically the only school for witchcraft and wizardry in Great Britain. Yes there are a few smaller schools but they tend to focus on one area in particular, and are quite mediocre. I don't know why I really thought that, but I guess it was so long since he left abruptly that all hope of seeing him again had faded away. **I wasn't ready for the surprises in store for me at Hogwarts**

By then I had decent control of the flames I create when I am angry. It didn't necessarily have to be when I was angry, but it was triggered by my emotions.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Author's Note

Okay people here is another update for you. I hope you all enjoyed it. !!!!!

If you have not figured it out by now, this chapter was about our favorite keeper: Gryffindor's very own Oliver Wood!

I like where Keeper was going with this but I decided to add a few more details to this to really help to define Oliver as a character and explain to the readers why he comes off as Quidditch obsessed most of the time. Oliver is a well meaning chap but the poor lad does not always know how he is coming across.

I think that quidditch as being both an escape and a burden would be a more interesting avenue to explore especially with his parents' pasts. I really tried to add dimension to Oliver and his family, but had a great deal of difficulty further expanding on what my predecessor had for this chapter.

This chapter is a bit on the short end compared to some of the others, but I don't really know how to go any farther with the back drop to the issues that Oliver will be forced to overcome in the upcoming chapters of the story. I believe his will be the shortest of the four. It may be the shortest (I am no sure yet as this is only the second one I have revised) but I think it is one of the deeper ones!

Stay tuned for the next bio… And be a responsible reader and please review!

-Griffin!


	6. Blue Skies and Dry Eyes

Once again I do not own any of these characters, locations, or terminology associated with the Harry Potter series. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 (New Feb 23, 2007)

Marcus Flint's first year of Hogwarts was as ordinary as could be. Though he had not wanted to be in Slytherin. He was actually beginning to grow "fond" of it. Despite wanting to original distance himself from everything that his grandparents represented, young Marcus Flint had actually found a niche for himself. Despite his ever-present hatred for his grandparents, his once proud and noble goals had been pushed aside for the ever-fading compliment or sign of affection. Attention starved Marcus was willing to do **ALMOST** anything…

Adapting to a new environment is quite difficult. Transitioning from a sheltered home environment to a world where you have little privacy and are under the constant scrutiny of your peers can do quite the number. While he had changed in many ways and appeared to have finally embraced his Slytherin persona and legacy, something had finally clicked.

Despite the numerous attempts he had made to impress his peers, he was still known as 'troll face.' He had given up on his academics and had only done enough to get by and pass. While his grandparents were not happy with his grades, they were quite pleased with his new personality and outlook on life, and especially how well he had adjusted to the life of a Slytherin.

Deep down Marcus knew that it was all wrong, but felt it was much easier to live a lie than to stand out right for what he believed in. Any Slytherin can be ambitious, but only the truly cunning are able to masquerade as what everyone expects them to be while using it to their advantage. Being underestimated by one's peers is useful both on and off of the field.

There was one thing that was in his favor though. Marcus was quite good at quidditch. His first flying lesson had gone off with a hitch with the Ravenclaws. While Slytherins tended to think of themselves as the top of the food chain, they were quite civil with the Ravenclaws due to similar personalities. That and most of the blood purists tended to be in one of those two houses. Both houses are powered by intelligence, ambition, and cunning. While the two have many difference views, they create very similar students.

On the other hand Ravenclaws also get along with the Hufflepuffs due to Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. The rivalry causes the other two houses to fade in the background. While the two get along fairly well, the superiority complexes of Ravenclaws tend to push away potential friends and allies from their Badger counterparts. The competitive nature of Ravenclaw in intellectual conquests tends to isolate them from the other houses, especially the underestimated house of Hufflepuff.

Gryffindors tend to think they are perfect. They break rules to do what they believe is the right thing. They follow their hearts and place far too much faith into those they trust. The follow blindly those that are supposed to guide them. While following one's heart and placing trust into one's superiors is the norm… constant vigilance is something that they should practice. Caution is important to the house that is often targeted as being the house of "saints."

Hufflepuff house is underestimated. Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin the cunning, Ravenclaw the wise. Hufflepuff was the fair one. While not coming from the same rich backgrounds as her friends, Helga Hufflepuff helped to shape the life of Hogwarts students in ways the others could only dream off. Not all of these ways can be revealed now, but many of her creations are continuing to be helpful so many centuries after her departure from this plane of existence.

Lastly the house of Slytherin is often seen as the evil one as most commonly used as the scapegoat. While it is true that many of them fight for the "wrong" reasons. Ambition and cunning are too often seen in the wrong light, but with good reason. Wanting to further oneself is a noble cause, but too often that ambition is used to hurt people instead of making the world a better place.

It is difficult to change the ideas of a rigid society. While muggleborns and half-bloods have spent many years in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in particular, Slytherin has been quite the opposite. Slytherins tend to be the most wealthy and prominent. Ravenclaws are the historians and inventors of the world. The Hufflepuffs of the world range from Justice posts to teaching students. For the Hufflepuff way is all about giving back to the community and protecting those around you. The Gryffindors have always been the dark horses of the Wizarding world for they are the most unpredictable.

Power is always held by the winning side. Even looking at Wizarding fashion and architecture shows how little things have changed in the last few decades, if not centuries.

Societies crumble unless they are able to adapt to changing circumstances and unfortunately sometimes failure is the only option, even when holding a winning hand…

But amidst all of this despair and depression there is hope…. For a light is shinning bright despite all of the darkness…

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Oliver Wood was far from the pureblooded child you would think he would be. Coming from a large line of Ravenclaws one would think that he would be a meek and studious lad, but you would soon find how wrong you were within two seconds of meeting him for the first time. Quidditch was life for him, but it was not the only thing that he felt was living for. Oliver had interests in several academic subjects, but could not bear to admit that. He could not bear the "academic praise" he received. For no matter how well he did, it was never good enough.

By adopting Quidditch as his one and only passion in life he freed his life from the torture that was the scrutiny of his family. The lack of affection had caused him to become quite the loner in a sense. He talked to people and was friendly with them, but he truly did not have any friends. He stayed clear of everyone in his classes unless he has to do group work. He just didn't fit in with anyone. There was a red headed boy in his dorm that always latched onto him like a leech, but Oliver tried his best to avoid him like the plague.

It wasn't that Oliver didn't want friends, it was just that he didn't know how to make any. But there was one thing for sure… he would do his best to avoid that stupid Percy Weasley. He was worse than anyone he had ever met in his life. Oliver drifted in and out of consciousness as not matter where he went, the red hair followed… even to the loo. It was not in his nature to be cruel, but Oliver had quickly become sick of the red headed know-it-all. He found History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts both quite dreaful. Charms, Astronomy, and Herbology were manageable. However he truly found something he was good at… Transfiguration.

It was the one class where he could actually focus due to his Head of House's personality. She was very fair but strict, but it also gave him the peace of mind he needed to accomplish something and to his (and everyone else's) complete surprise he was the first one able to complete his task and received five points from a completely shocked Professor McGonagall.

'Maybe it won't be too bad after all' Oliver thought to himself.

Despite his prowess in Transfiguration, the situation seemed to get worse. A few of the students in his year began to question why he was in their house. Oliver was dying a bit every single day. It was difficult for him to stay strong for so long with his unrelenting peers. His marks were very decent, well to his standards. He had received an owl every single morning from his grandparents due to his not being sorted into Ravenclaw, but he held it with stride, for he was beating Ravenclaw in several of the classes.

I know that is very hard to believe, but Oliver was and is still quite the "genius." He is afraid to show that side of himself for the way he was treated in Transfiguration during his first week. Oliver tried his best, despite what the others thought. He was a bit of a loner and that had several of the professors worried for he did not exhibit the signs of a normal loner, though Hogwarts is by no stretch of the imagination a normal school. The tables really began to turn during his first flying lesson…

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Quidditch was the only thing that was on Oliver's mind as he raced out of the castle towards his first flying lesson. He could not wait to be able to feel the wind in his hair and a broom between his legs. Sure he had been on toy brooms before, but they were going to be using actual brooms!

Oliver was essentially the only Gryffindor in his year that could do much with the broom. The red headed Ravenclaw-Slytherin wannabe was hopeless. His broom just rolled over on the ground and then sprung up and then poked him where the sun doesn't shine. Madam Hooch had to bring the red head to the Hospital Wing and told the children to behave and there was to be no flying. Little did they know that there was someone watching from the trees.

The Ravenclaws and the majority of the Gryffindors were completely and utterly useless with their brooms, for they were even unable to get their brooms to rise up from the ground. While some would think that maybe some horrible joke had been played, that was not what was occurring. In fact it was just as if seemed. The children had no future in quidditch. There was surprisingly enough many hopefuls amongst the Hufflepuffs and a few among the Slytherins.

Oliver was pretty open minded and try to not to give into stereotypes when it came to the other students, but they fit some of them very well. Oliver had no "friends" but he was close to several Hufflepuffs and oddly enough a few Slytherins (for he had most of his classes including Potions with the Hufflepuffs and Herbology with the Slytherins). But that would soon change when Oliver's future would be decided.

Eventually Madam Hooch returned and resumed the lesson. Everyone was too scared to misbehave and possibly endure the wrath of the hawk-eyed professor. Soon enough they were flying in the sky, though not much higher than the equivalent of the second floor of the castle. But then all of a sudden something had come hurling towards the students mid-flight. They had heard the sound of a broken window, but were unable to put two and two together.

Blissfully unaware of what was going on Oliver just made a sharp turn with his broom and began to accelerate. Oliver was enjoying the ride on his broom and wanted to see how much he could push himself. He was enjoying himself for the first time in his life. He however did not notice what was going to occur next.

Oliver had always wanted to be a seeker. He was always a small kid and was always told by his muggle teachers that he was faster and nimbler than many of the children they had taught in years. Oliver was a loner. The seeker essentially works alone to catch the snitch, only enlisting the help of their team mates when necessary.

Oliver had seen something out of the corner of his eye begin to accelerate toward Madam Hooch who had her back turned to the approaching object. Everyone else was too distracted by Madam Hooch telling off another student to notice and strangly enough only Oliver paid attention to the object that was about to strike.

And sure enough it did strike. But it struck the palm of Oliver's Hand. He had caught it. The object appeared to be a quaffle, but he was wondering why only he noticed it. Oliver quickly dismissed these thoughts, but enjoyed the rush he received from preventing the quaffle from striking his professor and class.

It was then that Charlie Weasley had found his future Keeper.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

I am really sorry people that this took so long to update. I am updating the chapters and am in the process of restructuring the story. It is taking much longer than I had anticipated for I am having difficulties with several of the loose ends in the plot.

I hope you liked the snapshots of Oliver and Marcus' first years. I was originally planning a reunion between the two, but decided against it in order to maintain the rivalry dynamic. Things will hopefully heat up soon I have the next chapter ready to post. This filler chapter was what has been holding everything up.

I am sorry people and will also be posting Chapter 7 tonight. Please review. It is the responsible thing to do even if you dislike the chapter/ story. I would appreciate feedback so I know what needs to be changed in order to make this the best story I can. I know this is a bit longer than usual, but it may become the standard length, not sure right now. My college course load is driving me insane so we will see. I hope the next few chapters are well received and I will do my best to update more frequently!

-Griffin


	7. Pouring Rain: Water's Calm Reflection

(Chapter 7 Edited February 23, 2007)

Water: The reason for life. I have always enjoyed walking in the rain. Being wet is fun. I have always enjoyed the welcoming sight of water. While a lot of people can find the ocean intimidating I think that it is awe inspiring. I really enjoy being outdoors and appreciating the small things in life, but I have little time for any of that anymore. My father is overbearing and trying to live out all of his unfulfilled dreams through me. I know that my parents only want the best for me as any parents do, but they have gone to obsessively extreme lengths. I don't think that anyone has had their parents plan every exact detail for the first 60 years of their child's life.

Swimming and surfing are awesome. I enjoy being out in nature and especially interacting with the water. With the hustle and bustle of today's society it is hard to believe that there are under appreciated things like lakes and forests still in this world. It is amazing that all of nature's beauty has not already been eradicated in order to make more building for civilization. Surfing is definitely muggle, but it's awesome. The wind and water in your face and hair is an awesome experience. It is still nothing to quidditch. Quidditch is my life, but it is not as if I HAVE a choice in it!

It's all my dad talks about. The closest my father got to quidditch was being a reserve keeper for his house team. He wasn't even the first string reserve! HE is truly atrocious at the game, but pretends as if he is too good for everyone else. I really don't like that about. Any time I go over to a new friend's house I end never talking to those kids again because when my father comes over to pick me up its nothing my incessant bragging on his part. My father means well but really knows how to push the buttons of people by bragging about my supposed accomplishments.

Getting my Hogwarts letter was the happiest day of his life. He always thought that I was nothing, well not exactly. I would rather be outside playing in water than flying on a broomstick and/ or training to become the next Minister of Magic. Not to say that I don't love quidditch, but I feel more at home in the waves than in the sky. I really enjoy reading, but I don't think he thinks I dedicate enough time to my studies. I try hard to focus, but is hard to do so when the weather outside is perfect to surf or fly on my broom. I really love both the water and quidditch; I play best while the rain is falling down around me.

He is trying to mold me, well has been trying to mold me into a prefect since the beginning. HE keeps on going on how I will not live long enough to become Head Boy if I don't get off of my board and bunk down on my studies. Some of the things he says really frighten me. They aren't mean or anything but it seems like he knows that I am going to die soon or something. I really don't know what is going on in that mind of his but it really frightens me sometimes.

My mother is nice enough. Like my father she expects great things out of me, but doesn't hold as high expectations. That is not to say she does not think I will amount to nothing, but knows that I am not bookish enough for a job in the Ministry. I try to appease my dad to no end. I love my mother and she has always tried to mix fun with all of the studies my dad has me do. Because of the workload my father piles on me I never attended muggle school or the pre-Hogwarts programs many other children attend before going to Hogwarts.

I am surprised that he wouldn't want me to begin to show off how smart I was before my first year began. I know he means well, but it is really hard to live up to the expectations that he has for me when the majority of them are unrealistic. **HE keeps on telling me I will die a tragic death early in my life if I don't get my priorities straight**—this really frightens the hell out of me.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

My powers awakened when I was ten I believe. I was at a ministry banquet. I think it was the second to last Christmas one I attended before going to Hogwarts. Because I was born after the first of September I was pushed back to the year after. It was the last time I would remember feeling like myself until I attended Hogwarts. Normally there are a lot of children at these kind of functions, but this time there were only two other kids besides me. They were like day and night, but they seemed to be the best of friends. One with black hair, the other a light honey brown. One with horrible teeth, the other… he was… REALLY COOL LOOKING! Not to say that I'm ugly, but I am just a little boy compared to him…well both of them. I learned that both of them were at Hogwarts already. The brown haired one really had an aura of confidence surrounding him and he was all smiles. The other one tended to frown a lot.

It was really intimidating going over to them and trying to interact with them. But the brown haired one was really nice and took me under his wing. The black hair boy was nice in his own way. They were both older than me, but we still managed to have a great time despite that fact. It was really fun being with them. It was the first time in a long time that I was actually having fun. My mother would take me to the beach from time to time but I never had a friend there. This was different. I had made two new friends—and they were actually close in age to me too! Well they were as close as I would get until I started at Hogwarts.

We were officially friends!!!  They even told me so. We got along so well that the time flew by. Before we knew it, our parents would be coming to get us to go home. It felt exhilarating to do what I wanted for once instead of what my father expected me to do. I know that teenagers rebel and everything, but I don't think I could ever do that. I don't think that would be accepted. I don't think I would be even able to try…

After a while, when they got to know me, they showed me their powers over air and fire. Soon after with a flick of the wrist I could conjure water.

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Now that I think of it, I don't ever recall my father ever really having any friends. Sure he had colleagues from work and so-called acquaintances, but none of them actually look like they wanted to be with him for any extended amount of time…

I think he is a bit overbearing and his personality is the greatest, but he means well… at least some of the time.

I have never seen eye to eye with him and never plan to as horrible as it sounds. As soon as I am done with Hogwarts I plan to leave home and not turn back. I don't want to enter the Ministry as he has planned. I don't even love playing quidditch for the thrill of the game. I am far from perfect, but that isn't my problem… well it is in a way. I never had any friends because of my father…

And…

…because of myself

xxxxxXXXXX-----THE FOUR-----XXXXXxxxxx

Author's note…

Hey. I hope that you all know who this really is! It shouldn't be too hard lol. I think that all of the characters I am including have enough of the presence in the books in the sense that you have an idea of who you think they are, but are at the same time minor characters so you don't really know who they are.

I enjoy giving depth to characters that are underestimated/ underused/ underappreciated. I think that the four characters I have chosen as the heirs to "The Four" have proven themselves worthy to the reader by their actions in canon. Well they are all memorable for some reason or another. Some more chilling then others…

Can you guess who it is???

Unlike the other two chapters prior to this one, I am not mentioning who this character is!!! I know I am evil lol… but you know who the first two are based on personality and you will know the fourth one because of the need for their name in the next chapter. So this chapter will remain without the identity of the THIRD member. Guess for yourself and read the next few chapters to see if you are correct!

-Griffin


	8. Flower Blossoms: Earth's New Beginnings

(Chapter 8 Edited March 15, 2007)

I have never felt more at home than outside in nature. I love both quidditch and working out in the garden. My dad wasn't too happy about the former, but my skills soon changed that. I always have known magic has existed. I was always a tad different than everyone else. I could make the worst land fertile in days. I could outdo many of the local florists.

I was never a prissy little girl like all of my other friends. I thoroughly enjoyed getting dirty when I was younger. As I have gotten older, I still enjoy it to some extent, but I don't think that is anything to be ashamed of. I didn't grow up with magic like most children do. Yes, both of my parents are magical, and yes, my brother is a chaser for a pro-quidditch team, but we never took advantage of magic. Everything was done by hand. The only magic I was exposed to was quidditch, floo powder, and healers. I grew up fairly muggle and attended muggle primary school.

I have always been fascinated by how muggles interact without magic. My love of herbology really helped me understand them. My mom is a healer and my dad is a medi-wizard. Everyone expects me to follow in their footsteps but I really don't think I can. My heart is just not into that kind of stuff. I like helping people but I don't think that I could see that much misery day in and day out.

I loved playing quidditch and my mother thought it was a good source of exercise but my father wouldn't hear it. He is old fashioned in the sense that he thinks that girls should cook, clean, raise children, be the good wife, and possible have a job as a seamstress, teacher, or healer. And he doesn't think I am capable for the first two so that has left me being a healer. Not even THE PUREBLOODED SLYTHERINS act like that. Yes they don't let girls on their teams, but there are plenty of them in the pro leagues.

I really can't stand the man. He treats me like dirt. My brother Kent couldn't wait to get out of the house. He told me if I ever want to go pro his door to his flat will be open for me. I can't stand my father. I think he only sees me as a little fragile doll. His siblings and my mothers all encourage the "gift" I have. I won several junior amateur competitions, but I have to do that all in secret now. It's almost as if I am living a secret life.

I mean I can only take so many of those etiquette lessons. He doesn't like me being out in the garden or working helping the florist in the nearby muggle village. So what am I supposed to do? Flower arranging is a "female" task, so why can't I do it?

I think he is just a control freak and I cannot stand him. I don't see why my mother married a Ravenclaw like him. I remember when my brother was sorted into Gryffindor like my mother, he was so annoyed. I remember Kent's tale of the howler he received the next day. I am so scared what's going to happen to me. I have been told I am just like my mother. SO hopefully I will get into Gryffindor… heck I would rather be in Slytherin than in Ravenclaw at this point.

I wish he would die. He is nothing but trouble. I swear he is a death eater or more likely follows their ideals. He hates how we live near muggles. I find that odd since muggles have saved his lives on several occasions. I swear he is worse than Professor Snape. My mother was good friends with him despite their different houses, and like even HE hates my father. I really wish my father would die.

Ok I think I have ranted much too long. I know my life isn't perfect, but I know there are many people that have had much more difficult ones, but this is my story so give me a break. I just can't understand why my mother chose that beast to be her husband. I know Kent and I could have come out different or not even been born, but I would have rather that than stand another day with my so called father. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I plan on staying there for as many breaks as possible or at least spend breaks with my father. I don't care what he says at this point because as far as I am concerned Professor Severus Snape can be my father (**This is important! It explains her take on inter house relations!!!-she is good friends with a Slytherin… no it is not a chaser!)**

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

I first realized the existence of my gifts when I was about nine or so. Some family friends from Scotland were staying over for a few weeks. Their son and I were only a few years apart, but we were fairly close. He showed me his powers, and then I was able to do something similar. He understood me, and made me feel good about myself.

It was cool how he controlled his element. It was a tad flashy yes, but matched his personality very well. It was fun having a secret of our own. I think I may have to use my powers for selfish reasons… no I am kidding. I can't stand my father… well since he had his heart attack. He has never been the same. It's really been driving me insane. I was only seven when it happened. A child can only take so much!

My father said I was too much of a tomboy, and my mother said I was too prissy. Aren't you confused? I am. My power over earth is very subtle, but very dear to my heart. My grandma used to tell me tales of the Chosen Four. I have a feeling she knew more than she told me. Earth is a good element because it has many sides to it.

There is the subset of wood. Wood consists of all of the plants. Flowers brighten the world and trees help humanity's progress. Wood is a very subtle element for it is very passive. It is a powerful force, but it is often used for other purposes. Plants provide food and energy for animals and people and also take in our carbon dioxide. There is a very gentle balance in this world and I understand it. I always knew that my green thumb was a little too advanced to just be "a natural gift." Wood capitalizaes on its water affinity (water+earthwood). Wood is a very caring element but can also be devastating. Wood symbolizes strength, flexibility, and new beginnings. Wood is created by water, but creates fire…

While water further enhances the characteristics of earth in wood, fire changes everything all together. Fire burns earth, but earth creates metal. Metal can be physically cold or vary emotionally. Metal is as only as strong as you want it to be. In its pure state it can be delicate or very hard like a person. Only through interaction with others does metal (and people) change to the utmost potential.

The next subset of earth is sand. Sand is a combination of earth and air. Air can create a devastating influence in combination with earth. Like water, sand is constantly in motion and never remaining in one spot. Sand in a sense reflects water where it is not available or works in combination with water to as part of a biome. Sand is more mysterious than the others for it is not often attributed as an element, but is a side to earth nonetheless.

The final element of earth is rock. Rock is earth essentially in a pure state with a little bit of heat and pressure. While the other subsets are thought of subelements, rock is often the manifestation of earth itself. Rock is like me playing quidditch. I am not a pushover. I am not afraid of getting dirty or getting hurt. I always put in more than one hundred percent (except when its something for my dad—it's worth the punishments to get him angry). I have to sides to me. I can be very girly and happy. And then there is the violent tomboy. Sometimes they overlap. I really enjoy making people stand on edge.

I have always believed everything happens for a reason. And as much as I hate my father I am (**this pains me to say… well admit this)** I am glad (**bleh**) he is my father.

I hope he realizes soon that he can't control my life. I obviously don't have the skills and talents he wants me to have and I never will. I hope he gets that into his mind sooner or later because I will not hesitate to use force if necessary.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Author's Note

Sorry this was really hard to redo this chapter. It is a bit short two, but I am doing a quick revision before my spring break now. Sorry that my updates have been less than ideal but I haven't had much free time this semester!

I bascally did a little more analysis on the elements and how the reflect towards her personality.

-griffin


	9. Restoring the Balance: Sortings 1 and 2

(Chapter 9 edited March 15, 2007)

September 1, 1986

So the day had finally come. I could not wait to arrive at that safe haven known as Hogwarts. I knew that if I didn't get into Slytherin I would have been disowned. I had no chance of getting into Ravenclaw, my family's alternative. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would get me completely disinherited right off the bat—too bad I know I will never get into either one of them.

It started like any other day. My grandparents were going off on me on how I should be more like them and less like my parents. They also kept mentioning how I was a bright boy and I would go far if I got into Slytherin or even Ravenclaw because Hogwarts is where you make all of your connections for success later on in life. They were actually really civil to me. It was odd.

The strangest bit was that my parents actually showed up! They had missed the last few holidays and my last birthday, but that all meant nothing to me. They had showed up to take me to King's Cross. I know that they actually cared for me. I know it was difficult to take time off of work but this really touched me. I had not seen them for so long and they were acting like proper parents. My father was going on and on about how proud of me I was and my mother kept crying over how I had grown up so quickly.

Even my grandparents were falling suit. It was like the world was ending. I knew I would never get into Ravenclaw. I am not smart enough. I know that I am not stupid by far, but everyone misjudges me based on my appearance. Slytherin fits my personality well, but I feel that it's very unlikely, for I am too reckless like a Gryffindor and too concerned about those around me like a Hufflepuff. All of the houses have their strengths and weaknesses… maybe I will be the first person to not receive a house…

I doubt I am good enough for any of them.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

The trip to King's Cross was very quiet. It was almost done in complete silence except for my mother's sobs. I know they were good parents despite never being there for me. I knew that they were very dedicated to their work. And I would rather them be dedicated to their work than associating with people like the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's.

I knew they were good people and my grandparents meant well, but I really wanted to separate myself from them. I wanted to create my own identity. I am sick of being known as so and so's child or grandchild.

My grandparents left soon after we crossed the barrier and wished me the best of luck into getting into Slytherin (well what they said was "Best of luck staying out of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor").

My father left next. He went on and on about how he was sorry we hadn't had any quality father son time lately, but knew I would make a fine chaser and he would be proud no matter what house I got into. He put my trunk on the train before he Apparated off to work. He slipped me a piece of parchment with a bronze wax seal (**which I have not opened to this day)**.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

My mother left, but not before kissing my forehead, neatening my hair, and pushing a pouch of galleons into my pocket.

"Now Marcus, I know I have not been the best mother in the world. I know you grandparents are not the most pleasant people in the world, but I would rather you be with them than unsafe and alone at home. I am sorry work takes so much of our time, but what we do is very important. I don't want… (whispers to herself before trailing off) **HIM to return**."

"Yes, mother. I will behave."

"That's a good boy. Marcus, I will be proud no matter what house you get into. I know you don't enjoy your studies, but try your hardest. You will need to keep your grades up if you want to be a chaser. I do hope you beat your father's or my chaser record (**a lack of houses mentioned here is important**). Now behave yourself and make some new friends from **all** of the houses."

"I will. I need to get going if you don't want me to miss the train."

"I will see you for Christmas. Your father and I have something planned for just the three of us. So do try hard on your studies. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Professor McGonagall is scary, but she helps ALL of her students. Well dear I must be off. I expect a letter to be on my desk every Monday morning. I will see you at break and do fix your collar."

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

_The sorting of the first was Slytherin_:

The train ride wasn't that bad. I sat with a red headed boy, a fourth year Gryffindor. It was just the two of us. I knew from the hair and freckles he was a Weasley, but he seemed a lot nicer than what everyone said about them. He didn't think poorly of me when I told him my name. We had a decent conversation the whole train ride and he wished me the best of luck on my sorting when I had to make my way with the other first years to the boats.

The ride was very wet. That is all I will say. I was stuck with three very clingy boys. I don't like being too judgmental but they are either going to be cowering Hufflepuffs or henchmen Slytherins.

I didn't wait a long time to be sorted. Surprisingly there weren't that many people with last names A-E. I was sorted fifth or sixth if I am recalling my sorting correctly. I was a bit distracted by the ceiling. I knew magic existed, but I was transfixed by how the ceiling of the Great Hall was a brilliant rendering of the actual sky.

McGonagall shouted, "Flint, Marcus"

I walked up between the middle tables in the hall and walked up to the stool near the Head Table. I donned the hat and waited for its verdict:

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"So the first has arrived."

'What?' I replied.

"You are destined for great things. Loyal as Hufflepuff."

'No way. I am not going there!'

"And WHY not. I am the one that does the SORTINGS here!"

'I am not dedicated enough. And I don't make friends easily.'

"That is no reason to not put you there, but alas I do agree it is not for you."

----------

"Wise as a Ravenclaw"

'Not too bad.'

"You are a lot wiser than you let on."

'I like to have people underestimate me.'

"That is very Slytherin of you!"

'I DO NOT WANT TO GO THERE!!!'

"That is not very Ravenclaw of you, but very Gryffindor of you!"

'Oh vey!'

---------

"Brave as a Gryffindor"

'Sounds interesting.'

"You are very headstrong and firm in your beliefs. You know what you want and are not afraid to do what it takes. You don't want to take the easy way and you want to alienate yourself from your family's dark past. I feel this is going to be quite difficult."

'How so?'

"Alas something's can only be answered by time."

'Huh?'

"Better be in Slytherin" the hat shouted rather enthusiastically.

'What? Why?' I ask myself. I soon make the trek to the table I feared the most.

So I walked over to the Slytherin table and immediately felt as if it was wrong. I saw the red haired fourth year try to give me a smile from the Gryffindor table. I hope we could still be friends after that. He knew I really didn't want to be a Slytherin. Maybe I should talk to him.

I am not evil, what am I doing here?

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

**This**

**Is**

**The**

**End**

**Of**

**The**

**Chapter**

**I**

**Know**

**I**

**Am**

**A**

**Very**

**Horrible**

**Author**

**And**

**Do**

**Not**

**Keep**

**My**

**Promises**

**I**

**Will**

**Work**

**Harder**

**In**

**The**

**Not**

**So**

**Distant**

**Future**

**And**

**To**

**Make**

**It**

**Up**

**To**

**You**

**The**

**Readers**

**I**

**Am**

**Combining**

**Two**

**Chapters**

**To**

**Make**

**A**

**Double**

**Sorting**

**To**

**Make**

**It**

**Up**

**To**

**You**

**Just**

**Review**

**Responsibly**

**Please**

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

September 1, 1987.

I really had begun to feel the pressure from me ma and da when Hogwarts was concerned. They had such lofty goals for me to achieve for my first year alone. I was scared that I would make a mockery of them. I knew that everyone (Especially the muggleborns) know very little about Hogwarts and the Sorting, but my parents were being especially tight lipped.

I didn't really know anyone that had already gone. I had one friend. He was sorted last year. He was put into Slytherin. He was a nice guy and is making do there. He wished he wasn't there but I told him I would be his friend no matter where we both ended up and that really brightened his day.

My parents left me at Kings Cross without much of a hello, goodbye, or behave Oliver. It was weird. It was almost as if they were frightened to be there. As soon as they put my stuff on the train and other kids began boarding they were gone.

So I looked for my friend on the train and couldn't find him. I sat alone for a while on the train. I sat with a girl who introduced herself as Penelope. She was a lot smarter than me from what I got out of my first impression of her, but she was nice. I have always been a quiet and shy person and we soon became good friends. We made a deal we would be friends until the end no matter which houses we were sorted into.

Before we knew it we were at Hogsmeade's station. We soon departed from the train (in our robes) and got into the first boat with the very tall man along with a red headed boy with glasses and a blonde girl. We got very wet on the ride, but my new friend Penelope charmed our clothes dry when no one else was looking.

"When did you learn that?" I asked her.

"I read it in one of the books. I was so excited to come here. I am the first witch in my family!"

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"Fire's in Gryffindor" that was what was on Marcus Flint's mind. HE knew that his friend was too simple minded (but in a nice way) to be put into the den of snakes. Oliver was too trusting and naïve for his own good. He pegged Oliver as a Gryffindor or possibly a Hufflepuff, but knew he would never be with him. Being friends would be hard with the house rivalry, but he would try.

McGonagall called, "Wood, Oliver"

I was the final person to be sorted… I looked around my peers, and then saw him. My best friend Marcus was over at the Slytherin table. Maybe I would be there. I sat down and put on the hat.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater was hoping her new friend Oliver would be sorted with her. She knew he was not a bookworm by far, but knew he was very curious by nature. She was glad to know that the blonde girl from the boat was in Slytherin and the snobby red haired boy was in Gryffindor.

"I hope he's a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff at least. I really don't hope he gets stuck with one of those two!" Penelope thought from the Ravenclaw table, but knew very well deep down that things would not happen her way.

She had met a few nice people that were also in her house, but soon grew tired of them. Deep down she had to act friendly with them—they would be living together and sharing classes together for the next few years.

Oliver put on the hat with high hopes. He had a good chance of being with one of his friends. He had a seventy five chance of being with someone he knew. He met a boy after Penelope was sorted into Ravenclaw that seemed very nice. As luck would have it, he was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. So now Oliver was doing everything to remain out of Gryffindor.

'I hope I don't get stuck with that red headed snobby boy. He is more Slytherin than Marcus' Oliver thought to himself as he donned the hat.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"Godric's heir has arrived. And wielding the power of fire I might add."

'Huh? Heir? Fire? Yes I am a fire elemental. What do you mean I am an heir?

"Fair as Helga, wise as Rowena, and as cunning as Salazar…"

'That's nice and all but what does that have to do with anything… I want to be with Marcus or Penelope!

"Ravenclaw is defiantly out of the picture. Young Miss Clearwater will be a good friend to you indeed. No my boy, there are bigger things in store for you. Brave, courageous, dedicated, and loyal. Hufflepuff… no…"

'Where am I going? Too bad I won't be with Marcus. We haven't talked in ages. Penelope was the first girl that understood me!'

"You are definitely a GRYFFINDOR!"

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

I walked over to the table and then looked back at Marcus. He had a crestfallen expression on his face, but knew it was for the best. Penelope however looked like she was going to cry. I wasn't sure if it was because I was stuck with the red hair boy from the boat or because we weren't in the same house.

I tried to make the best of it right away. The Hufflepuff boy was nothing like Penelope or Marcus, but I knew in time he would become a good friend. Now I was stuck with the kid from the boat and a few other boys. The Gryffindors don't seem too bad except for him. I managed to strike up a conversation about quidditch with his two older brother, who came over not too long later to congratulate their brother (and offer their condolences for me and the other three lads for having to share a dorm with their brother).

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Author's Note

So here are the first two sortings. I thought it was the most responsible thing to do after I have been crappy with the updates 

-Griffin

Review responsibly!


	10. Restoring the Balance: Sorting 3

(Chapter 10 edited March 15, 2007)

September 1, 1989

(Water makes his mark. And becomes a Hufflepuff.)

My mother and father were quite excited this morning. I think they had more butterflies in their stomach than I did. I know they wanted me anywhere but Slytherin. They never outright said it but I had a feeling that was something that was not going to happen if I wanted to live to graduate.

I made my way to King's Cross with my parents in silence. They didn't say much but my mother kept fiddling with my hair and my father slipped a few galleons to me. He had never been overly emotional or affectionate with me. A handshake was his version of a hug. That did not however stop my mother from doing so.

Not many words were exchanged besides that. The two soon left after my father put my trunk on the train and my mother wished my luck on the train and was awaiting post. I knew I just had to be sorted into a house with one of those two boys from that party. I had forgotten their names by names by now, but knew they were in Slytherin and Gryffindor and I remembered how they looked like.

The rest of the ride was blown by quickly. I was soon joined in my empty compartment by two black girls who introduced themselves as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and a blonde boy named Zacharias Smith who I already knew did not think before he spoke. The four of us got along for most of the ride. I was disappointed I had not seen my friends but I had a feeling we would see each other soon.

The ride in the boats with the other first years was actually fairly dry compared to the tales I have heard from other people. I was so nervous. I rode the boat with Zacharias and the two girls. The sun had not completely set by the time we departed for school on the boats so I was tempted to go for a swim. It was so long since I had gone surfing as my dad has called it unfit for a wizard during the beginning of the summer. He wanted me to take my studies more seriously, but he just doesn't understand…

I was the first of the four of us to be sorted. Then again I was one of the first to be sorted period. I was very anxious to have my fate determined. The sorting hat looked older than Professor Dumbledore and that is saying something.

I had begun to drift off and search for my friends when it was my turn. Someone had poked me as it was my turn to walk up the middle aisle to the head table.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

The deputy headmistress shouted "Diggory, Cedric".

I walked up and as I did I saw those two boys from the banquet. The dark haired one was in Slytherin. The one that "stole my heart" was in Gryffindor. I know that sounds weird for me to say about another boy. He was just everything I wanted to be if that makes sense. I was an only child and my father was always working so I didn't really have a male influence growing up. I didn't have any romantic feelings for him. It was just that I really looked up to him despite not really knowing him.

I would never be in Ravenclaw. I am quite bright, but I don't enjoy the work. That came out wrong. I am not lazy and I don't dislike doing work. I just don't like doing excessive amounts of work and obsessing every little detail of what I have read and written. Ravenclaw would never be a good match for me for I do not possess enough wit to be a Ravenclaw.

So I have a one in three chance to be with him. Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. I also had a two in three chance of being with someone I knew. But I really wanted to be with the Gryffindor. I put on the hat, and the hat immediately surprised me.

"Warrior of water, Ravenclaw is out of the running"

I was immediately taken back by what was happening. I had no clue the hat was a sentient being. I thought it was just done randomly. I was not ready for what I was about to hear.

"You are brave, but you are no Gryffindor. You will face the epitome of evil head on, but will not back down. But it is not in your future to be in the den of the lions. And alas don't worry you'll see him soon enough."

"You are ambitious and cunning…"

'No Slytherin!' I thought. As much as I wanted to be with someone I knew I didn't want to be with the black haired kid with the horrible teeth. He seemed nice enough but I really didn't want to be with him for the next few years.

"But you could do well. You could go far there."

'No!' I replied.

"Dedicated and stubborn, better be HUFFLEPUFF" it announced to the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor boy looked crest fallen while the Slytherin had a smirk on his face. I knew everything would work out in the end. It just had to. The sorting hat said so…

Oh no. Then it sunk in as I finally sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

'I won't be with him.'

After some self doubt I began to put everything back into perspective.

'Maybe the hat is right after all" I said as I had begun to eat.

The possibility of becoming friends was not out of the running, but it was unlikely with the housing situations. And then it hit me. His name was Oliver and the Slytherin was Marcus.

I don't know why I spaced like that but then all of a sudden I could think of their names again. All of this has to be happening for a reason. We are all in different houses as part of a bigger plan or something…

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Hey Journal,

It's me again. My first year did not change me as I thought it would. I just grew to hate my father even more and tried to even rebel a bit, but to no avail. I know Hufflepuffs are supposed to be loyal and everything but you should try living with that insane man. I made a few friends, but none of them were worthwhile mentioning… well except for Oliver and Marcus. The two of them always did their best to come through for me, even when they could have done nothing and avoided losing house points or getting a detention.

They really stuck by me much to my fathers chagrin. He was jealous of the Wood's prestige and the Flint's wealth. Sooner or later hopefully he will see the error of his ways. This man will be the death of me I swear. I can say for one thing that I am absolutely horrible in everything. Flying was ok, but there is no way I will make my way onto the Hufflepuff house time for the seeker on the team is really good and is only a fourth year.

Potions is the bane of my existence. My marks were less than stellar, but I don't really care. Yes everyone sees me as perfect little Cedric, but oh well. I guess I just had a very difficult time adjusting to life here at Hogwarts. Hopefully next year is a much better year for me or I will never be able to make it here at Hogwarts.

No one in my house is really worth my time as horrible as that may seem for me to say because they all see me as my father's son and that is driving me insane. Sure there are people that will talk to me when they have to when they are bored or have work to do, but no one in my house genuinely wants to talk to me.

Zacharias, or Zach—that's what he "lets" me call him. I can't believe that my first year is already over. He isn't that bad of a guy but one thing for sure he is a big pompous git, even worse than that Weasley in Oliver's year. But deep down he is a good guy, but for some reason he refuses to show that side of himself to others…

I have to go now. We are about to arrive at King's Cross

-Cedric

**Author's note**

I've done a few cosmetic updates on the chapter. I did add Cedric's perspective on his first year. While Oliver and Marcus' were from more of a third person perspective I decided it would be much more effective if Cedric summed up his first year for you the reader. I will try to add more in the future. Review responsibly please!

-griffin


	11. Restoring the Balance: Sorting 4

(Chapter 11 updated March 15, 2007)

September 1, 1990.

(The Chosen Four are reunited. Gryffindor has another.)

It was weird to be finally making my journey to King's Cross for the first time as a student. I had gone several times with my brother Kent, but now it was my time to go on the Hogwarts Express for myself. I had no clue what to was in store for me at King's Cross and more importantly Hogwarts. My father didn't even bother coming with me, which I was glad for. I didn't want him to ruin my moment of glory. And even better yet…. KENT home to bring me too!

This is a new chapter in my life. I have a new diary, new clothes, a new wand, a new owl, new books, a new trunk… basically everything is new. I am ready for a fresh start. Before I was always Katie the tomboy or Katie the flower freak. Maybe I will finally break out of my shell and make real friends. I was friendly with my childhood friends, but we never did the sleepovers or really going shopping together. It was enough for me then, but not I am at a stage in my life where I need to become more comfortable with who I am. And whats a better way than establishing a tight network of friends?

I knew how to get through the barrier after doing it several times dropping off and getting Kent with my parents. I was so happy it was my time. My brother put my trunk on the train as my mother gave me a hug. She knew I didn't want to be treated like a little child or embarrassed in front of others so she gave me a hug. Kent did also, and I had received glares from several girls around me. He Apparated after that for he had to return to the National Stadium. My mother followed suit soon after.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

As I got on the train I found an empty compartment. It was a fairly early in the day so the train was essentially empty. There were a few people here and there, but I had not changed completely. If people were going to sit with me they were going to sit with me I was not going to go searching for them. I know that doesn't seem like the new and improved Katherine Ann Bell, but cut me some slack. A girl can only do so much.

Not soon after I was joined by a Chinese girl that told me her name was Cho. We hit it off almost right away. She was a big Tornadoes fan but admitted Puddlemere was a close second to her. (The Tornadoes were a good team despite their League standings. I personally liked Puddlemere, the Falcons, and the Tornadoes). We soon began to get deeply involved into conversation about coursework. We shared more than a mutual respect for quidditch. About an hour later another girl came into our compartment and asked if she could sit with us. Her name was Leanne and she got along really well with us. Before we knew it, the train was about to depart.

Leanne and Cho got along well too. We were all so similar yet different. I had an older brother that went as well as my parents, Cho's parents did as well, but Leanne was a muggleborn. She was taking it a lot better than some of the muggleborns I saw when we brought Kent over the years. Leanne was a muggleborn, but had read many books and had stayed in Diagon Alley with her parents for a month (instead of their annual vacation to a different country in the world) in Diagon Alley and had become accustomed to the magic. She's quiet, but I think she was just nervous.

The three of us talked for the rest of the ride as if we had been best friends for life. It was amazing how good of a time we had together. We really hit it off well. I didn't feel homesick. We all got a whole bunch of candy when the Trolly Lady came by. We had not even noticed the time fly by when a prefect came by and told us to get our robes on. Despite being the muggleborn, Leanne got into her's with the greatest ease and was the most comfortable in her's. Cho and myself had grown up with robes, but still had not managed to acquire the grace Leanne had managed to have learned during her month stay in Diagon Alley. I had a feeling we were going to be friends no matter what houses we were all sorted in.

As soon as we departed from the train we followed this really tall man (I swear he must be at least half-giant!) and got into boats. As we were about to leave we were joined by a fourth girl that immediately rubbed Leanne and myself the wrong way. Cho seemed to have recognize her from some where but did not mention much. We had some idle chit chat and before we knew it we were approaching Hogwarts! It was getting cold and I could not wait to get inside, sorted, and have a warm dinner in my stomach.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

I was just so happy to have friends before the sorting because even if we weren't in the same house we would be bound to have at least one class together and we could study together. When Kent started at Hogwarts he would send home post almost every other day for most of his first year because he had such a hard time making friends. We never have been too competitive with each other but it made me feel happy inside that I had finally accomplished something my older brother had not!

The four of us, including the fourth girl who we learned on our way up the stairs was named Marietta, made a quick trip as it was quite nippy by the time we had arrived. Though Marietta was quite annoying, Leanne and myself bit our tongues to keep Cho happy, albeit Cho looked like she was prepared to kill Marietta there and then.

It was just awesome to be independent for once… well kind of… Being at school is going to make me have to change how I act. I am going to have to interact with people my age everyday and learn how to bite my tongue. My father was hoping I would become more studious (and become a Ravenclaw or Slytherin), but I had no intentions of pleasing him. I know that sounds really cruel and everything, however I am going to become my own person. I am not going to do things to please my peers, my friends, my professors, the headmaster, my brother, or my parents. I WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR MYSELF!!!

I will admit that sounds very selfish, but if I focus only achieving goals for myself I feel I will have a better chance of succeeding. That doesn't mean I won't hesitate to help someone with an assignment or get them out of a jam, but I will be doing stuff for personal fulfillment. I know that sounds weird and awfully Slytherin in a sense while also possessing hints of Hufflepuff. I just like helping others. In a sense I use others by helping them to make me feel good about myself.

I am very wise and do my work and receive top marks as many Ravenclaws, but I lack the ambition that drives Slytherin in academics and the passion for Ravenclaws. Nonetheless I am as dedicated, focus, and loyal as any Hufflepuff…that really makes me think that I will end up in Hufflepuff. I don't think I am brave enough for Gryffindor…

Though I have stood up to my father several times, I know when to and not to pick a fight, and am very headstrong. Once I make up my mind there is no way I am backing out of it. I am not perfect and I have never claimed that I am, but sometimes I feel like I have to be because everyone associates me with my parents or my brother. I guess that's how I could be in just about any house… though I would prefer death over Ravenclaw… and heck Slytherin too.

If I get into Hufflepuff I will have to follow in my brother's legacy… so I guess I will just have to prove that I am as brave if not even more so than even Godric Gryffindor himself! I just don't think I will get in there. In a sense I have too much ambition to not be in Slytherin. But that in combination with my natural intelligence could also put me in with those wretched Ravenclaws and then I would have to listen to my father go on and on about how my grades aren't good enough or how I am not acting the way a girl should. I am hardworking and dedicated. I have always been loyal to the few friends I have had so I guess I could have no problem getting into Hufflepuff.

I just don't know why I am bothering to even think I have a chance to get into Gryffindor. I will admit it would be awesome to be there, but I just cannot fathom being able to prove myself enough to get in there. So I guess I will just have to wait. Everyone (well aside from the muggleborns most of the time) have already chosen a house (and in some cases two houses) that they want to get into. I just can't really make up my mind because I am damned with my personality. Because of it I will get stuck in three houses that will ruin my life because of the expectations there will be for me on account of my family. And there is no way I will get into Gryffindor… though I will admit I have always fancied lions and the colors scarlet and gold…

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

The sorting hat sang its song, though I had paid little attention to it, but for a brief span of time I listened attentively. Then after it had sang its song it had immediately after said something that caught my interest. Something about the Chosen Four will protect the school. We are in for some tough times the next few years. The four will wield air, fire, water, and earth.

I had zoned out for quite a long time… well to me at least. Cho had poked me just as:

"Bell, Katie" McGonagall read off her list.

Cho was the one to poke me because we were in alphabetical order. There were one or two people ahead of me… I cannot remember. Cho came immediately after me and soon after her were Marietta and Leanne (though not consecutively). I had began the walk up the middle aisle before I glanced to one side and saw a familiar face, one I had not seen in a few years. It just surprised me which house he was sorted into. I guess he had really changed…

I saw Flint over at the Slytherin table. He is not much of a looker, but he sis (or maybe its was now that he is a Slytherin) a nice guy. He gave a quick smile and a nod while the people around him weren't looking. Not long after I placed the hat on my head. Now my fate for the next seven years and possibly the rest of my life would depend on the decision of a stupid, old, smelly hat.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

"Merlin. The fourth has arrived. And she wields earth" the hat nearly shouted to me.

'So I am one of the Chosen Four. My grandma knows something. The tales of the Four to some extent were often the subject of my childhood nighttime stories.'

"Ravenclaw is wrong for you. You are wise, but have do have neither a passion for reading or a desire to learn more than that is expected of you. Slytherin is also an ill choice for you. You Katie Bell are as crafty and ambitious as many of the most prominent members of Slytherin house, but are too selfless to lie in the den of the snakes. You are cunning but lack the wit."

'There goes my chances with Marcus' I thought to myself. I never really saw myself as a Slytherin but it would be nice to be with an older student that could help shield me from unwanted admirers.

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Both fine houses and as similar as the last pair. For while Ravenclaw and Slytherin valued intellect, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff valued actions and intent. The former couple judged the book by the cover so to speak. They were very narrow minded in their evaluation of a students character and ability. There are some things that cannot be learned out of a book. Doing things dishonestly or for the wrong intentions are not noble qualities"

'Not exactly good or bad choices. I guess I am a better person that I thought!'

"Katie Bell you need to have more faith in yourself. Godric and Helga as a couple and as individuals kept an open mind while evaluating possible dangers and their students. That is why they died together and Ravenclaw and Slytherin each died alone. For acting noble, brave, dedicated, and loyal will get you farther in life than solely relying on one's intelligence and ability at cheating others through wit or cunning."

'I don't understand' I thought.

"In time you will young lass. Remember to stay true to yourself. There are many evils you have yet to face. When you find your true love you will know it and they will appreciate everything that you are, have become, and will become. Change because you want to, not because others want you to. This is a hard decision because you share all of the qualities of both Godric and Helga as well as a few of the remaining founders. Earth would put you in Hufflepuff, but…"

'But what? If I have a legacy to fulfill!'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

I took off my hat and began to walk to the Gryffindor table. Before I chose a seat quite far from the Head Table I turned and saw a sad face on Marcus. I was greeted over at the Gryffindor by many giggles and odd stares. But I was drawn to this one kid. His warm personality seemed to draw me to him. He was older than me, but treated me with respect.

Cho was soon sorted into Ravenclaw. If fit her well. I had a feeling she would be a Ravenclaw. I still could not believe I had become a Gryffindor! My father would be so angry! I know I will eventually will have to be mature enough to tell my father I am my own person and that I will live my life the way I want to, but for now I will enjoy being a child.

Marietta not too long after was sorted into Ravenclaw. I gave Cho a Sympathetic look from my seat and she did not look very happy when Marietta plopped down right next to her. On the Brightside Leanne was also sorted into Gryffindor! I was so happy. As much as I had clicked with Cho, I felt a stronger connection with Leanne despite spending less time with her.

I still can't believe I got into Gryffindor! Well anyway time will tell how everything pans out. I still don't get why the Sorting Hat talked so much of the Founders Four and not about "The Four." It really confuses me and I wonder who the other three of "the New Four" are.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Dear Diary,

It's Katie here. I am so sad that my first year is over! I met so many awesome people in my year, those above me, and in the other houses. I had no clue that Hogwarts were going to be this fun. I really think that I am finally finding myself. I cant believe it has taken this long but I have finally have found a niche for myself in this thing called life.

I have to admit being girly can be fun at times. Cho, Leanne, and even Marietta to some extent have stuck by me through and through. It has been loads of fun and I cannot even imagine a year without any of them.

Then there is Alicia and Angelina in the year above me. Angelina is a starting chaser for Gryffindor and Alicia is a reserve one. They really took me under their wing. I think I may even try out as a chaser next year!

Then there are the Weasley twins. They are so funny. They always have everyone on edge…

Then there's Oliver and Marcus. My big brothers in a sense—Marcus is in Slytherin but he still tries his best to look out for me here and there. And Oliver, well the quidditch-Nazi is a good guy deep down but is too obsessed for his own good. I know I will most likely get a lecture from someone if this journal is ever found about how I used "Nazi" so loosely…but you should go try meeting Oliver…

Love, Katie

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Author's Note

This is the longest chapter I have written! Its almost three thousand words strong! I want to thank everyone for being there for me. Since I have been so busy I am doing a mass update tonight. About five or six… maybe more chapters since my spring break starts after my last class tomorrow.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing and updating it for you the readers to enjoy. I hope the diary reflection at the end of this chapter and the previous one really helped you see into Katie and Cedric's personalities.

I went for a third person perspective for Oliver and Marcus because despite them being minor characters, a lot can be assumed from how they act, while Katie and Cedric have even less to their personalities/ characters.

Well I don't own any of this… I wish I did own the Harry Potter franchise!

Peace,

Griffin!


	12. Surprises: Portraits and Shadows, Oh my!

(Chapter 12 Updated March 15, 2007)

The four teens knew each other in different ways. Some knew more than others. It didn't take them that long to meet with each other. It was like the muggle concept of six degrees of separation but in this case there weren't even half as many degrees of separation as there were only four of them and they all knew each other in some way or another except for Cedric and Katie, for they had yet to meet each other.

Oliver and Katie were in the same house so it wouldn't be much of a problem. That sound easy and logical, but age does play a large part in who you associate with, especially when it is with someone of the opposite gender. Anyway the two had barely spoken a word to each other. That is not to say that they had not seen each other… for Gryffindor Tower is only so big. The two often saw each other through their mutual friend Angelina Johnson. For Oliver was the CAPTAIN and KEEPER for Gryffindor while Angelina was one of the starting CHASERS. Katie was good friends with both Angelina and Alicia Spinnet, a reserve Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver was on good terms with Angelina (the two were somewhat childhood friends as both of their fathers worked together) and had the occasional word with Alicia… however what really connected them together were the Weasley TWINS!

Yes the Weasley Twins were far wiser than anyone thought. They were what connected everyone in the school together… well that… yeah… Everyone was victim to the pranks of the Weasley Twins. Not everyone took the same electives. Not everyone had the same friends or enemies. Not everyone had the same opinion of other people. Not everyone lived in the same dorm, sat at the same table, or held the same opinions. However anyone and everyone could be the victim of a prank sprung by the Weasley Twins!

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

The hard part was getting a time all four could see each other. Cedric and Marcus had dorms relatively near each other. It was easy for two people to meet, but not all four.

Something inside them told them to meet with each other. Dumbledore never spoke to him. He must have been oblivious to everything. They met together for the first time during Halloween. With the Feast going on, who would notice them gone? Not to say they hadn't passed each other notes, but it was nothing compared to being face to face. They met each other, where else, but the Room of Requirement.

Marcus was glad to see his "little Katie." And surprisingly enough missed Oliver. Oliver missed Flint, but surprisingly enough was quite happy to see Cedric. Cedric said hello to Marcus and Katie, but couldn't keep his eyes off of Oliver. It was like seeing some one come back from the dead for him. Katie was also glad to see Marcus again. She thought the other two were cute, but knew better than to get between two good friends just for the sake of a relationship.

Somehow these four seemingly innocent and ordinary students had found a doorway to the Room of Requirement. The door was always there to them. So one day they just turned the knob and entered the room so they could get it over with.

Marcus was in his fifth year, Oliver his fourth, Cedric second, and Katie just began.

The four introduced themselves. They felt silly assembling as a group of misfits that barely knew each other, Cedric and Katie didn't even know each other.

"So does anyone know why we have these power?" Oliver began.

"My grandma used to tell me stories when I was little. If I am not mistaken Marcus heard some of them" Katie said with a timid voice. Still intimidated by Oliver.

Cedric knew nothing, said nothing, and glared at Oliver.

"Let's see if the room will tell us anything. It does that you know" Flint told the others in an arrogant Slytherin tone, the complete opposite of how he was around Katie and Oliver.

And then something came racing toward them. Four shadows….

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

Appeared. Four shadows, which turned out to be four portraits. Each a different color, and each had a compass motif on the frames. Their element was in the north position. The crest of their family and founder were on the east and west. On the south they assumed was the crests of their chosen ancestor. It was a surprise they were even able to assume that much correctly!

Oliver's was all red and gold. A phoenix, lion, and griffin represented his ancestor, founder, and family.

Marcus had a dragon, eagle, and raven. (There was bronze and blue, with some silver)

Cedric had a turtle, snake, and a wolf. (Green, silver, and black)

Katie had a tiger, badger, and a unicorn. (Yellow, black, and scarlet.)

Yes the crests for the other three are a bit odd for they did not match the houses they were sorted in, but all of that will be explained later.

For after the four portraits with their various family crests appeared, four strangers walked towards them and sat across from them. The four strangers, looking exactly like them, were silent as the four students analyzed the situation. Three men and one woman sat together, powerful looking while maintaining extreme beauty.

The first two were enough of a surprise to give both Oliver and Cedric several heart attacks!

The first looked exactly like Oliver. He was dressed in deep crimson robes, had the same honey brown hair, and deep brown eyes. And low and behold what were in his hands? A snitch and a quaffle! Quidditch? Obviously the game was older than previously thought. (Take that Quidditch Through the Ages. Poor Oliver. His favorite book is inaccurate!) Oliver looked like he was going to have a heart attack!

It was weird enough for Oliver to discover his favorite sport was much older than previously thought, but even more shocking to find an old picture of someone that looked like him playing quidditch, for is was taboo to take up such foolishness.

Next to the Oliver look a like was another man with similar color eyes, but much shorter. Like the first he had color to his skin and sharp colored eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. Cedric's look alike seemed to have an air of confidence about him that Cedric definitely lacked.

While the Oliver and Cedric look alikes had their counterparts on edge, Katie and Marcus were speechless and looked like their puppy had just been run over by a truck.

While the first two men sat together innocently, the final two mysterious people were all over each other. Even more shocking was that they looked just like Katie and Marcus and WERE SNOGGING in front of their eyes!

The third man looked like Marcus for the most part, but had a sharper face, and much better teeth. His eyes were more glossed over and they seemed to tell a tale of great hardships.

The final member and the only woman barely resembled Katie. The woman was quite tall, had reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and was not skinny like Katie, but definitely not fat.

(Now is when the fun begins).

The first man began, the one that looked like Oliver's body double.

"My name is William Wood, but to them I am known as Liam. And I am the guardian of fire. Oliver, my boy, you are my spitting image through and through. To you I give my phoenix, Apollo, and this book. It contains all of my knowledge. And take care of the little one" Oliver's ancestor began.

"Which one? There are two midgets in the room!"

"Oliver, you really do remind me of myself. I was talking about your little clone. Any way there is a very important reason why we have brought you four here, but first let us continue with the introductions. One of the others will explain the portraits soon enough."

Oliver blushed for being "so thick." He still was confused why he had to look out for Cedric.

"Ethan is the best friend a guy could ask for. He has gotten me out of many tight situations and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today and neither would you Oliver" Liam continued in his Scottish accent pointing to Cedric. He sounded like Oliver too. It was creepy.

Oliver ruffled Cedric's hair, put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. Cedric blushed and mumbled something. Oliver guessed Cedric might have been as attention starved as himself and Marcus as they were when they were younger. Cedric always brightened up when any sign of affection was directed his way albeit a pat on the back or just a simple praise. Being the Scottish gentleman that he was, Oliver conjured some chairs and sat down next to Cedric. And then sat next to "his little brother."

"Ahem." One figure stepped forward from Liam's left (our right) to get the four students attention. "As Liam said, my name is Ethan. Ethan Evans. And I work wonders with water. To you I leave my pensive. It has all of my memories of mastering water, and of Liam and the others. You will discover we are more alike than you think" Ethan said before once again letting his attention slip.

"You two make me sick" the woman began. "My name is Bridget Black and I control earth. Earth can be as gentle as a beautiful spring day, but as powerful as an earthquake. To my heir I leave this sword of the purest and most beautiful diamonds. It is as hard a rock, but as graceful as a swan. It contains my memories, my knowledge, and holds many other secrets. And it appears Alec's hair has a thing for you. Don't let Liam and Ethan's idiots control your life. You will be a strong woman, do not let them walk all over you!"

Katie took it and said nothing. Marcus blushed.

"And I am Alec Abbott. I attack with Air and have eyes like a hawk. To you my heir, I leave my bow and arrows and this medallion. Wear it and you will gain all of my knowledge, my memories, and my guidance. If Katie is anything like Bridget watch your back! If not you will remain in the dog house for the rest of your life."

The last comment had extracted laughs from Oliver and Cedric, and confusion on Katie and Marcus' parts for the first two knew something was blossoming between the pair, but the later were oblivious to each other.

**xXxXxXx The Four xXxXxXx**

author's note

hey its griff again. Yes I have kept my word for once. Here is another update! Hope you all enjoy it. This one came out a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it was quite difficult to add any more to this chapter after combining five or six very short chapters to create this one.

I will try to not keep all of you in the dark much longer about why the title of the story is "The Four" and what exactly is going on now. I cannot promise another quick update for my spring break is coming up and I still have a lot to do, but I hope these few updates will be able to tie you over until we meet again!

Review responsibly!

-griffin


	13. Surprises: Portraits and Shadows 2

Chapter 13 Written April 6, 2007

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters besides "The Four" (Alec, Bridget, Ethan, and (Wil)Liam. Thanks to **AriannaLupin, NickyFox13, RavenclawBest**, and **Imakeeper** for their recent reviews and constant support. Now on to the show!

THE FOUR!!! THE FOUR!!!THE FOUR!!!

"To unlock the full potential you have three years. For the heir of Air will to stay behind for unforeseen reasons" Ethan began.

"Fire's biggest dream will be fulfilled for the first time in three years" Bridget chanted.

"Earth will begin to crumble in five more years," Liam said.

"And water shall run dry in four" Alec cackled.

"United you're are unstoppable, divided your powers will diminish. Being with your opposite will strengthen your powers. Water is effective against fire, but large fires can outlive being doused" Liam went on.

"On the ground one is a sitting duck, but that does not mean one cannot be struck out from something on the ground" Bridget retorted.

"Love will make your powers grow for your emotions control your powers. Many a time Bridget caused a deadly earthquake or Ethan flooded a town…" Alec began.

"Or you, Alec, uprooted trees and destroyed entire villages. Looks like you were thinking of Bridget" Ethan smirked.

"Let's not forget your dear friend Liam. He burned down Stonehenge. The stone beams are all that remain of Aristotle's British library. Only because you refused to help him create quidditch" Alec said in his snide manner.

"I was not the one that blew apart Bridget's garden apart!" Ethan shouted.

"And I was not the one who cried for days because you thought Liam left without you looking for the Holy Grail and sunk Atlantis. I still remember all of those people's screams. And all of that could have been avoided if you read the not he left behind… Seriously. You two are made for each other. You are both fools and complete messes. I would hate to see what would happen if you two ever had a child together… and knowing you two you would probably find a way for two men to have a baby just to prank the hell out of us! It's a wonder the world still exists, let alone you each had a normal wife and wonderful and bright children after everything" Bridget began. Breaking out with laughter towards the end.

"Anyway. Before we got so rudely interrupted by Ethan, we were explaining why it is important for you to maintain strong bonds between all four of you. Trust and faith are priceless. Don't let your pride get in your way. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Behind every great leader is a group of supportive friends. We are neither ghosts nor figments of your imagination. We are very much alive. In both our own persons and in your veins" Liam stated with a somber tone.

"We will never forget Liam. I will make sure of it" Oliver said as he flowed with confidence.

"Spoken like a true Wood. You are becoming more like me with every moment that passes, but we do not have much time left with you. For we must return to our own time. Hold on to the gifts we bestowed, and review our knowledge. Practice your elemental magic, for a grave danger is once again approaching…" Liam couldn't continue.

"I thought I was the Seer" Ethan joked. "This danger will be familiar and will take one of you if you do not place your lives in the hands of each other. This force has existed since our own time and has caused much chaos in your own. Constant Vigilance."

"For we will be unable to speak to you after this. Once we bestow these gifts to you will essentially become us in your time. Find the Founder's Relics to aid in your mission" Bridget told them in a soft and gentle voice like a warm breeze. "We cannot stress enough the importance that you complete your mission. And you four are a group. No matter how pigheaded certain people can be, don't let that cloud your judgment!"

"Do not expose your powers to anyone else. Do not let Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, or any other person within the school see what you are doing! And most of all the Boy Who Lived must not see what you are doing" Alec said in a creepy warning.

"Do not be fail. Or you will end up like the Founders'. We sealed the force away with our powers, but they could not do so for there were only three. If you succeed eternal glory and life will be granted, and we will finally be able to move on," Ethan emphasized.

"Good luck and be prepared for the rough times ahead. House unity is important. Beware of the Ravenclaws!" Liam affirmed. "Separate the serpents. Bring out the best in the badgers…"

"House unity is important for Hogwarts will not be safe until then. It is up to you to defend the school. The fate of the world is on your shoulders. This is a big task, but we know that you can do it " Liam reaffirmed after dead silence to his previous comment.

"Those birds are far too wise and sneaky to be taken lightly. They have been given to much freedom of the centuries. Rowena's values are instilled within most of her students. There are differences between them. Many like Hermione Granger are in Ravenclaw or could be in there for their intelligence. But MANY are in there for their bloodlines" Bridget added.

"The serpents are like the birds. There are some good and bad. You have to look past the surface. The two houses are fairly similar for they share many of the same values, but their nature is what separates them. The sly nature of Slytherins makes them suspicious and untrustworthy. Ravenclaws are too bright so they know how to manipulate and frame others" Alec chimed it.

"The badgers' full potential lies in unity. The Gryffindors are the nicest to them, but that is not enough. Their full potential is unlocked with recognition and full confidence in themselves. Their loyalty is unwavering and valuable. A few Ravenclaws and misguided Slytherins are hidden within the sea of Hufflepuffs. Be aware" Ethan finished.

"One more thing. Love the lions. For love is the only thing that can counter their stubbornness. Also because they get their sexiness from me!" Liam joked.

The students look confused. The other three of the Four were dying of laughter.

"Oliver, do not become like Liam over there. You will soon find yourself in search of a new best friend if you are not careful. Heirs of water are very emotional creatures. A tad prissy too. Most of all be a romantic. Always be on your toes and give him recognition when he needs it. Give him his space and treat his an equal. Don't follow Liam and my footprints. Godric and Salazar followed them also, but it is imperative that you two do not also. Friendship is more important than you think. Take advantage of your fire if you catch my drift" Ethan said as Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Cedric, don't over do things. Ethan was too emotional. Cherish your time together. For it will run away quickly. Control your emotions or you will douse the flames of passion, and you'll end up as bitter as air," Liam sheepishly added.

Oliver and Cedric stopped slouching and both appeared to be deep in thought. The two of them looked at each other and then began to look down at the ground. Oliver patted Cedric on the back and reassured him that he would never let that happen or he would forever give up quidditch. This quickly reassured Cedric that they would not cause the end of civilization, as they knew it. As this occurred Alec and Bridget began lecturing their heirs.

"Bitter air! I should know about that Katie. Keep a short leash on him, and do something about his teeth. Heirs are supposed to be attractive, but then again why did I marry Alec?" Bridget babbled.

Flint was getting embarrassed.

"I am attractive! Marcus, do something with your teeth. I am sure Miss-Healer-In-Training over there knows a tooth altering spell. Don't get her mad. Mother nature is a force to be reckoned with. Air may defeat earth, but she will be in control!" Alec warned.

"Enough love advice! Work hard and leave separately Katie. One girl with three guys is sketchy looking especially because of those two!" Bridget said in a stern voice while pointing to Oliver and Marcus.

"You two leave together. For there is nothing strange about you two talking together. That and everyone knows that Cedric is gay, except for Cho" Liam began before cracking up. It took some time but soon everyone but the butt of the joke soon followed suit. Oliver and Cedric both turned beet red and appeared to be ready to kill their ancestors.

"I am sorry you two, I couldn't resist. Before that joke what I meant to say is that everyone knows that Cedric idolizes Oliver and is kind of like his little brother so there should be nothing suspicious like that unless people are having very perverted thoughts. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are the best of friends. And you two are known for your obsessions with quidditch" Liam said as he pointed to Oliver and Cedric.

"Do not get caught with them. For this is not the company of a true Slytherin. Then again you should have been a Ravenclaw. But they are just as bad" Alec smirked.

"If you ever need a good place to snog or talk find the portrait of Ancient Rome by the library. I will say nothing more than that" Ethan stated.

"And Cedric, stop gawking, Stop lazily daydreaming at Oliver! People will catch on too soon. Cedric, your fate is in good hands, but stay humble. A pompous heir of water is a danger to himself. And do try stop looking like a lovesick puppy. This is supposed to remain a secret!" Liam added in a soft and gentle voice that seemed out of character.

Once again Oliver and Cedric were both ready to lunge out at Liam for he was really getting on their nerves for insinuating that they were together ('Eeeewwwwww!' they both thought while mentally picturing the possibility). Liam quickly apologized, but the killer intent radiating off the two quidditch-obsessed individuals was enough to almost make Liam wet himself. None of the others in the room had any looks of sympathy for him.

"All of you. Choose words carefully for water is a ticking time bomb. Fire is a hot head ready to claw someone's eyes out. Earth is not afraid to fight down and dirty. Air will be ready to go to great lengths for revenge," Bridget said.

Note!

I am so sorry that this took so long. I have had a lot of chemistry and physics labs as well as tests in the last few weeks. I had to catch up on a lot of things after spring break. I know it's been like two weeks since my last update (maybe its been longer) but I once again apologize.

Its crunch time and I don't have a lot of good grades right now. I know that C's aren't bad and a 3.1 GPA aren't bad but I am really trying to transfer to a good college near my house as apposed to attending a university on the other side of the state.

I am sorry this took so long! I took out the slashy bits from the original chapters that this came from in ImaKeeper version. I still haven't decided if there will be slash in this chapter but I am going to play it safe for now. I think it was too early for any slash to be occurring between any of the students.

I hope all my slashy fans (and those from the original version) don't kill me but I want to carefully think about what I am going to do with the story than blindly follow the original and create a situation where I am stuck in paradoxical events or events where there is no way to continue the plot.

I know I am making a lot of excuses but I am trying hard to get updates posted.

Let me know what you think about the story. Flames and constructive criticism are welcome, but don't attack me because you don't like the basic idea of the story. Its one thing to go off on how some of the things seem ridiculously outrageous or characters seem out of character, but don't be going off on me just because the story isn't moving fast enough or characters you liked are portrayed in an unflattering manner,

And to let y'all know there will be Dumbledore, Snape, (possibly Flitwick), Voldy, Pettigrew, Malfoy (and the rest of the Death Eaters), Weasley (Minus Charlie, Bill, and the twins), (possibly Tonks), Fudge, Scrim, Slug, Kingsley, and Dursley BASHING. I know some of those characters may seem out of place but it is all part of my madness!!!!

I am going to try to keep to canon as much as possible which may seem odd to many of you. What goes on "in the world of the Four" does not necessarily affect canon. A lot of their work is done during skipped breaks of time in canon so basically all of their events coincide with major events or could be used as filler.

I am almost running out of chapters to edit from **ImaKeeper's** original so soon I will be venturing into uncharted territory. That is when the updates will probably get more sporadic.

Please click on the little blue/purple button and leave a review. I really need FEEDBACk on how to improve this!

Thanks,

Griffin!


	14. Past Curfew

Sorry that this took so long!!!!! I AM WICKED SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF TESTS, LABS, LAB REPORTS, AND PAPERS TO DO. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF OTHER THINGS TO DEAL WITH AND ITS BASEBALL SEASON LOL… KEEP UP THE SUPPORT. I HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH TO KEEP Y'ALL HAPPY UNTIL THE NEXT TIME. I HAVE LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF LEFT OF SCHOOL SO UPDATES WILL PROB NOT BE DONE FOR A WEEK OR TWO AFTER THAT…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS. I SOLELY OWN RYAN GREY. I DID HOWEVER GIVE LEANNE A LAST NAME AND PLACED HER IN GRYFFINDOR.

I look forward to the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome and apprecitated!

Its up to you the readers to decided if this becomes SLASH or not. The original version was slash, but I do not know if I am going to or not. For now I have made all of the latest updates SLASH-free. Give me some help people lol!

Special thanks to **Mufster1990 **_NickyFox13_ **Ariannalupin **_RavenclawBest_ **and Imakeeper **for their continued support through their helpful reviews.

* * *

Chapter 14: Past Curfew

* * *

"Hey Katie!" a bubbly female voice called.

"Leanne, what are you doing out?"

"I'm helping Ryan with his rounds now. He's been looking for Wood and Diggory for a while. There he is!"

"Leanne you need to stop running off like that, Filch will kill you. Katie, Angelina and Alicia have been worried sick. Now where are Diggory and Wood? I saw you with them earlier."

"I don't know really" Katie lied.

"Katie, the truth please. I am a prefect after all."

"Oliver and Marcus found Cedric and myself being picked on by a few of the older Ravenclaws. Marcus ended up giving us a tour. And then Wood disappeared with Diggory. And Marcus left me here because he heard you, Ryan, coming around."

"Did he…?"

"No, he did not touch me. He was quite the gentleman."

"Next time tell a portrait or something. Or better yet, call an elf. The only one I trust is Flicky. Just call her name and she will appear. I would just be careful with what you say because the 'demons are within the walls.' You're secrets aren't safe. I have probably said too much. But we are lucky there are no portraits or statues in this corridor."

"We promise" Katie and Leanne said in a sarcastic voice.

"If I know Wood, he's probably off snogging Diggory on the pitch" Ryan remarked.

"Ryan, how can you say that? He's as straight as an arrow. And that is such a disgusting mental image"

"Katie, you have to be kidding. Even I would never come up with something as hot as that mental image. You know that! So what really happened?" Leanne responded.

"Ladies, we're here. If you find Oliver tell him I'll be taking points off the lot of you next time."

"Night, Ryan!"

Ryan walked down the dark corridor quickly to get back to the Hufflepuff dorms. He did happen to stumble into…

After Ryan and Leanne had disappeared with Katie, Oliver crept out of the Room of Requirement with Cedric.

"Diggory, you better get back. Knowing Ryan, he'll have your head. He is a prefect in your house if you haven't noticed."

"Wood, I'm not that thick. I could use a good snog about now though."

"I'll have to take a rain check… Keep dreaming Diggory, I don't swing that way and I know that you are perfectly happy with Cho Chang. Ryan is looking for you, and knowing my luck the Head Girl will have my head. She doesn't want any of her Gryffindors' to tarnish her reign."

"Come on Ollie be the gentleman that you used to be. At least walk me down. You know how much I hate walking alone in the dark"

"Stop acting like such a baby" Oliver said as he gave in and walked his "little brother" down to his dorms.

They however did not notice footsteps approaching from behind…

"Diggory, two points from Hufflepuff for being out past curfew."

The two turned around to see Ryan behind them.

"Isn't there any way we can make it up to you, Ryan?" Oliver pleaded before smirking. Ryan responded with a fierce glare that put Snape to shame.

" I guess Alexis isn't putting any' out" Cedric chimed in.

"Don't get me started, Wood. Five points from Gryffindor, for being out and trying to weasel your way out of losing points because you are a friend of a prefect. I won't hand out detentions, but run along Wood. I'll bring Diggory back."

"Ryan, I guess we deserve that. Keep an eye Cedric, he's scared of the dark" Oliver said before darting down the hall.

"You two should really pick better times to leave the R.O.R. Prefect rounds cover the seventh floor every night at 11:00pm and 1:00 pm. Filch is up here at midnight and 2:00 am. Not to mention Dumbledore is always keeping an eye out. I know what you two are doing up there is none of my business by why do I have the feeling it involves quidditch?"

"Ryan, why are you telling me this?"

"Well I have never seen Oliver so happy. I have known him all my life and this is the first time he hasn't been babbling about quidditch 24/7. That and you look like you could use a good friend. He has never been so happy since…"

"Since what?"

Ryan didn't respond.

"Um...thanks. Who put you up to this?"

"Kent Bell, the Head Boy. That is all I will say."

The rest of the journey was quite silent. They passed the occasional exchange of words about weather or quidditch.

"You're good friends with Kent aren't you?" Cedric asked.

"You could say that" Ryan admitted after blushing.

"But I thought you were with Alexis Rose, the Head Girl."

"Let's just say I'm a shoe in for Head Boy next year."

"You're sleeping with both of them!" Cedric exclaimed.

"No. I'm going out with Alexis. I am _good friends_ with Kent though."

"You not a Hufflepuff in my eyes. You're too sneaky."

"Diggory. I see you as a Gryffindor. SO I guess we're two birds of a feather. Just don't let me catch you again!"

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter 14 Past Curfew:

I know this sucks like hell, but I am having a hard time de-slash-ing the original version of the chapters. I hope that this is good enough to tide all of you! I need you the readers to decided the fate of the pairings in this chapter. I dont really know what to do with Ryan with all of the de-SLASH-ing but I will come up with something sooner or later.

Enjoy the fruits of my labor

-Griffin


End file.
